An Alchemist At Ouran High!
by Elvira Rayne
Summary: Ed travels to Japan for a mission after he gets in a fight with his brother Al. The mission is a murderer that is murdering students' parents and Ed goes undercover as a student at Ouran Academy to figure this out! He was touring the school when someone crashed into him and knocked him into Music Room #3. Rated T for minor cursing. I suck at summaries . R&R! COMPLETE :D
1. Meeting the Host Club

**Hey guys whats up? I got this idea of a crossover while I was...washing dishes? Lol I'm not kidding though, I was literally washing dishes and this idea popped in my head. Its a FMA/Ouran HSHC crossover! Just in case you haven't read my other stories, this would be my third story, and the other ones arent really finished either. But they're pretty good if I do say so myself! Haha anyways maybe I should get onto the story. This will be during the time that Haruhi is paying another debt after the first one, she broke another vase, poor girl XD. Also, this is when Al got his body back but Ed still has his automail and stayed in the military because he had made friends with Mustangs crew. Well onto the story! I do not own FMA or Ouran HSHC**

"Hello Fullmetal, what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" Brigadier General Roy Mustang said, sarcasm dripping with every word he said. He looked at his subordinate, who seemed flushed from yelling, however, he hadn't been yelling at all.

"I want a job" Mustang looked at him curiously. Opening his mouth to reply but Ed kept talking, "out of the country. I need to take a break from all the fame and I will even go undercover." Mustang smirked. _Perfect_. Mustang thought.

"Okay you will be traveling to Japan then." Ed tilted his head. He gestured Mustang to go on. "You see I have learned that you speak many languages for research purposes and no one seems to be able to go over there to deal with it." he threw the file to the flushed blonde. Ed opened the folder and took a good look at the guy. He escaped from prison a few weeks ago and traveled to Japan to get away from the military. There, he started murdering people of all ages. He had untidy brown hair and green glowing eyes. _I wonder why his eyes are glowing? _Ed thought to himself. He flipped through the file further and saw that the guy had been in an experiment gone wrong. He ended up getting fused with a wolf.

"He's a chimera" Ed stated nonchalantly and Mustang just nodded.

"Yes, so that's why I want you to be careful and go undercover. Oh and just so you know, the people there don't use Alchemy and they rely on technology." Ed nodded. "They also don't use automail and I bet they've never even heard of Amestris." Ed looked up and narrowed his eyes. "Here." Mustang tossed something Ed's way. Ed caught it and looked at the device. "It's called a Cell Phone. People use it to contact each other. My contact is already in there so if you need anything don't be afraid to call. Also, I suggest you go to the bank and get some money, you'll need it. I want you to call me when you get there." Ed looked at the technology, dumbstruck as he walked down the halls. He went to the library to study about the language before he headed off. Just in case.

"Hello sir, where would you want to be traveling today?" the boatman asked Ed. Ed had already gone and got the money he needed.

"Japan." Ed smiled.

"My, that's pretty far, are you sure you have enough money." Ed nodded and handed him the money. The boatman nodded and ushered Ed onto the boat. And with that, they headed off.

~Meanwhile in Japan~

_CRASH!_

All of the members stared in disbelief. Haruhi had just broken **another **vase. She frowned and knew what this meant.

"Well it looks like my little girl gets to hang around a little longer!" Tamaki rushed over to the stunned girl and glomped her. She sighed. _Well, I have gotten used to it, I might as well_.

"Haruhi there's a problem here." Haruhi looked up to see Kyoya speaking while writing down in his pad. He looked up briefly and smirked. She got scared a little.

"That vase was twice as much as the last one." Haruhi's jaw dropped. Tamaki was still hugging her and swinging her around.

"Senpai get off!" She yelled. Tamaki walked away with his head hung and grew mushrooms in a corner. Haruhi felt Honey grab her pant leg.

"Are you okay, Haru-chan?" She smiled thoughtfully and leaned down until she was eye-level with Honey.

"Yeah I'm fine, looks like I'm going to be here awhile."

"Hooray!" The twins cheered together. She rolled her eyes. _Well mom, it looks like I made friends after all! _

~Japan Shore~

Ed stretched after the long trip. His back was aching and his hand went numb from him laying on it the whole way.

"Morning sunshine" he heard the boatman laugh.

"Oh shut it" Ed replied.

"You know you have an unnatural eye color." the person looked curiously over at Ed.

"Yeah I guess you could say I'm a descendant of the Xerxes' Ruins" He smiled. He liked being different. The boatman pat him on the head.

"You also have an unnatural height!" he joked. Ed was angry and pushed the man off the boat.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP, FISH-BOY!" Ed yelled at the water where the boatman was swimming. He just laughed and Ed stomped off taking his suitcase with him. "Stupid Japanese freaks" Ed muttered in Amestrian under his breath. He looked around and saw expensive hotels. Then he saw the city started getting smaller at the right. He turned right and saw an apartment complex. It was yellow and looked like a regular old apartment unlike the other fancy hotels.

"Excuse me sir, are you wanting a room?" he heard a Japanese voice speak to him. He fiddled through his brain, finding the right words to say.

"Yes, please." he smiled.

"Are you from another country? You have a very neat accent." he smiled. Did this guy just say his voice was awesome? _Cool_. Ed thought. Ed nodded his head.

"Yes but I don't like to talk about it, can we move on?" Ed used his manners, he didn't know what these people were capable of. The man nodded and led him to a room. He showed him the rentals and Ed found it extremely affordable. The only bad part was that he literally had to live here and buy his own food. He shrugged. It wasn't that bad.

"Well I'll see you in a month for your rental, how long do you plan on staying?" Ed thought for a minute. Exactly how long was this mission going to take?

"I'm not sure." Ed replied honestly. The man nodded his head and waved, then left. Ed took the phone out and studied it. _This thing is pretty useful_. Ed thought to himself. He found the contacts and saw only 'Roy Mustang' there in Japanese. He searched the words through his brain and edited it, to where it said 'General Bastard'. He smirked and pressed the phone button.

"Hello Fullmetal?" Amestrian.

"Hey bastard, just wanted to tell you that I made it and got into an apartment. You could've told me these people were rich." He heard a chuckle through the phone.

"Yeah well I have an idea of how you can go undercover."

"What's the plan?" Ed smirked at his choice of words.

"Well, I want you to attend the High School we were discussing about. I'm pretty sure you'll pass the exams no problem. You are a prodigy after all" Ed nodded even though he knew Mustang couldn't see it.

"Alright sounds like a pretty good idea. Well I guess I'll report on my progress later."

"Okay I'll talk to you later Fullmetal." Ed hung up the phone. Now what will he do? He left Amestris around evening and he arrived around morning. Ed's stomach growled. _Shopping! _Ed thought to himself. He took the cash he laid on the desk and went out to the nearby market and bought enough food for a month. Well in his way of a month. He brought the bags up the stairs slowly stepping with each step. He pulled out his key and unlocked the door and stepped in. He laid the groceries down on the counter. He looked at the time. It was still ten in the morning. He made himself some toast and headed out the door to the high school he was supposed to be signing up in. He looked at the building, then the address. Building. Address. _Are you freaking kidding me? The building is pink! _He huffed and walked in. He turned right and saw an office. He knocked on the door and a tall man opened the door and looked down at Ed. Ed was mad for the fact he was short compared to the giant but pushed the feeling aside.

"Hello, are you a student here?" Ed shook his head.

"No but I would like to be...can I take your exam? My name is Edward Elric" The man nodded and invited the blonde in.

"You're foreign?" he asked.

"So what?" Ed retorted. The man shook his head.

"Just asking. Would you like a day to prepare for the exam? You made it just in time for the next year of Ouran Academy." he smiled and Ed shook his head.

"No need, I'll take it now if you don't mind" Ed looked around and saw that the office was indeed very fancy. The man nodded his head and took Ed to a room with many desks and Ed sat down in one. "You will have 2 hours to complete the test. Raise your hand if you need any breaks" Ed nodded and took his pencil and started writing. He looked at the time when he finished. He still had one and a half hours left. He raised his hand and the man came back.

"Yes?" he asked, politely.

"Finished." Ed said casually, still amazed that the room was so big. He looked at the man and saw a shocked expression. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." the man shook his head and took the packet. "You can tour the School if you want. I'll prepare your schedule and uniform while you're touring." The man looked at the clock "Be back in about two hours." Ed nodded his head and left the office. The place was deserted except for a few students, who he guessed had gotten here early to finish projects and such.

"This place is so big" Ed muttered to himself in his native tongue. Then he heard some girls giggling. He looked to his left and saw that there was a group of girls giggling at him. "What's their problem," Ed muttered to himself again and continued touring the building. There was a hall with no door except a white door at the end. It labeled 'Music Room #3' Ed shrugged and turned right and was about to head down the next hallway, but instead someone had crashed into him and they both tumbled through the door.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I didn't see you I was running so fast-are you alright?" Ed had landed on his right shoulder which cause him lots of pain. He was rubbing his shoulder and looked up to see who crashed into him. It was a girl-wait. Why is she wearing a boys uniform? Ed pushed his curiousity aside and stood up and flattened his jacket back down. She gasped and he stared at her.

"Uh. Yeah I'm fine. I guess I'll just go then"

"Hold it!" Ed was pushed aside and fell back down. He was starting to get angry at these people. He cursed under his breath. "Oh my Haruhi! Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" _Me hurt her! Shes the one that crashed into me! _Ed growled and got back up.

"Stupid rich, obnoxious, pampered-" Ed muttered in Japanese.

"Senpai!" The girl yelled, pushing the clinging blonde. He stopped clinging and looked at her. "I'm perfectly fine, and besides I was the one who crashed into him!" Ed started making his way out and she grabbed his wrist. _Thank gate it was the left. _Ed thought. "Look, I'm really sorry about that. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Ed looked at her strangly. He shook his head and was about to open the door when the door came flying open and knocked him into someone else. He held his shoulder again. _WHY IS IT THE AUTOMAIL SHOULDER! _Ed thought furiously. He felt blood trickle down his arm. _Thank gate I'm wearing red. _Ed thought. He looked up and saw two guys that looked the same staring at him.

"Oh man..." one of them started.

"We're sorry are you okay?" the other finished. Ed looked at them curiously. _Did they just finish each others sentences? _

"Uh. Yeah." He looked up to see that he crashed into a guy with glasses. He didn't seem too happy about the collision. "Uh. Sorry I was kinda...you know what, before anything else happens I'll just leave." Ed stopped at the door. _What if someone else comes flying in? _Then he felt his phone vibrate. _Not now Mustang! _The phone was vibrating a lot.

"Hey dude..."

"I think your phones going off..."

"I know" Ed stated.

"Well aren't you going to answer it?" the girl asked.

"No" He said blankly.

"Why not." he growled so low no one could hear it. He heard running behind the door and he dashed across the room, afraid of being hit again. The others looked at him. Then the door slammed open and a little short kid came in. He was hugging a pink bunny. _They just get weirder and weirder. _Ed thought.

"Wow how did you know he was coming?" One of the twins with the darker eyes asked.

"I heard them running?" Ed looked at the twin like he was stupid. He saw in the corner of his eye the dude with glasses started writing in his notebook. "Ugh why cant I just leave!" Ed flopped on the floor defeated. The twins started laughing at him. His phone vibrated again. Ed sighed and answered his phone in Japanese. "Hello."

"Uh, Fullmetal I don't speak Japanese."

"Sadly" Ed muttered in Amestrian. "Why the hell are you calling me anyways?" Ed spoke clearly in Amestrian, earning him **many **strange looks.

"Whats wrong did I call at a bad time?" Ed grunted. "Well then how was the exam?" Ed stood back up.

"Pretty easy, actually. But I think they go by age here so I'll probably be put in as a second-year."

"I see. Well what are you doing now?"

"Getting many strange looks." Ed replied annoyed and he glared at the club.

"Oh...Well then I guess I'll call you back later, you never told me you were in a fight with your brother"

"WHY DID YOU CALL HIM!" Ed yelled through the phone, scaring the life out of the others.

"Well jeez, shrimp calm down I was just-"

"WHO ARE YOU-" _Click. _He hung up. Ed yelled in frustration and slammed the phone in his pocket. He was starting to walk though the door when a very tall person came dashing through the door knocking Ed over.

"Can I just leave" Ed whined, he held his hand and saw blood on his gloved hand. "Ugh"

"Oh my, are you okay!" The girl yelled frantically.

"Just peachy," Ed said with sarcasm.

"So you're foreign?" The guy with glasses spoke up.

"Really? Ya don't say?" Ed said with more sarcasm. The guy blinked. Then he smiled. The tall man came over and offered his hand to Ed. It was his right. Ed looked at it. He looked back up. The guy held out his left hand and Ed took it. The teen looked confused as to why the kid wouldn't hold his right hand but ignored his curiousity. The guy with glasses walked over and held out his left hand. Ed smiled.

"The names Kyoya Ootori." _Strange name. _Ed thought. He shook the guys hand.

"Edward Elric." Kyoya raised an eyebrow but quickly subsided it. "I'm new by the way and I should probably get going to the office...if I can find my way back..." Ed muttered.

"Tamaki how about you escort the young Edward here back to the office." Ed looked at him curiously as the blonde came back with his head hung.

"Okay, mommy." _Mommy? _Ed thought confusingly. The blonde looked up and gasped. Ed was taken aback by his gesture. Then Tamaki looked at his face where they were centimeters apart. "You have golden eyes!" Tamaki squealed. Ed gave him a confused look. "And your skin is so tan! You're perfect 'Host' material!"

"Host wha?" Ed groaned. "Can we just go to the office?" Tamaki nodded and excitedly grabbed his left wrist and dragged him down the halls. "You don't have to drag me!" Ed half-yelled. Then Tamaki busted through the door.

"Father! Why didn't you tell me we had a new student." The man he met earlier ago was looking at the dizzy blonde.

"He just got here. Well Mr. Elric I have your uniform ready and here's your schedule. The school day starts tomorrow." Ed nodded and took the schedule and noticed that he hadn't visited. "Son, why don't you take Edward on a tour?" _Oh no. _

"That would be great!" The teen named Tamaki grabbed Ed's left hand and started striding down the hall. "We'll be best pals you'll see! Oh I cant wait!"

_Gate save me! _

**So how was it? You liked it didn't you? I know you did don't lie! :3 Well Review for any suggestions/advice. Thanks a bunch! And if you're waiting on another chapter why dontcha just click my name and check out my other stories ;) **


	2. Secrets Uncovered

**No reviews yet? Ah man, well it is ~looks at time~ 2 o'clock in the morning so idk why I would be expecting any :L lol well I don't own FMA...**

**Ed: Thank Gate**

**Me: Or Ouran HSHC**

**Twins: Yesh!**

**Me: Oh come on!**

_**Previously on An Alchemist At Ouran High!**_

"_**That would be great!" The teen named Tamaki grabbed Ed's left hand and started striding down the hall. "We'll be best pals you'll see! Oh I cant wait!" **_

_**Gate save me! **_

"Tamaki we've been down this hallway a million times! I swear we're lost!" Ed complained, but Tamaki denied.

"No Ed, I swear we're not lost, see! That's a different painting." Ed looked at what he was pointing to and surely enough, it was different. Ed groaned.

"I'll never be able to figure this school out!" Ed whined.

"Well then lets leave. I'll just ask the twins or Haruhi to explain how to get from point A to B."

"Great now can I leave now?" Ed asked, hoping that the blonde teen wouldn't bring the Host Club up again.

"Not until you join the host club!" Ed groaned loudly again. "Oh come on its not that hard."

"Apparently, since a girl can do it" Ed mumbled. Then he felt himself slam against the wall. He looked surprisingly at the teen, who had a serious look on his face. "Well that was very nice of you" Ed narrowed his brow, "whats your problem?"

"How do you know about Haruhi's secret?" Man this guy was serious.

"Secret? I thought it was pretty obvious" Ed said honestly.

"You're quite a sharp kid for your age," Tamaki stated, "you wont tell will you." Ed shook his head and was let down. He sucked in a huge breath. _Wow I didn't notice I wasn't breathing. _Then Ed felt the trickle of blood come back down his automail arm.

"Well that was scary" Ed said in Amestrian so Tamaki wouldn't know. Tamaki raised a brow. Ed smiled. He looked down at his right glove and a sharp pain went through his shoulder, he winced. The purple-eyed teen didn't seem to notice.

"So, Ed." Ed darted his eyes back at the blonde. "Are you a commoner or are you rich?" Tamaki asked plainly.

"Um, what?" Ed said not understanding what he meant.

"Maybe we should visit your house!" Tamaki squealed and Ed's eyes widened.

"No no! That's okay! I live in an apartment right now so that wont be necessary!"

"So you're a commoner after all?" Tamaki asked.

"Well if you're saying that means I don't live a fancy life then yes." Tamaki nodded.

"So you're the same as Haruhi!" Ed rolled his eyes. He looked at the time and noticed he should probably get home and call Mustang.

"Well I guess I'll leave now, it is getting late and I-"

"No!" _This guy is so stubborn! _Ed sighed. There was no way getting out of this one.

"Fine, I'll join your stupid host club but I really gotta go."

"Fantastic!" Tamaki practically squealed like a little school girl.

"Hey Tamaki?"

"Hm?"

"Well um...am I allowed to wear gloves?" Ed surely didn't want anyone seeing his automail. His cover would be blown if anyone found out. Tamaki gave Ed a curious look and nodded his head slowly. Ed sighed in relief. Which made Tamaki even more suspicious. "Well I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow then?"

"Definitely!" Tamaki smiled a huge grin. Ed rolled his eyes and walked the other way where they came. It took awhile before he found the exit but in the end he didn't have to jump out a window. Then he spotted the girl from the host club.

"Hey!" He called to her. She looked over and waved. He strode over to her.

"Hey, it's Ed isn't it?" she asked. Ed nodded. "It's nice to meet you. Sorry about all the injuries we gave you." he shook his head.

"Nah its okay, I've had worse." She looked at him for awhile. He finally looked over to see what she was staring at. She was looking at his gloved hand.

"What happened?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Uh, I just held my head is all" Ed smiled inwardly at his awesome lie. She nodded her head.

"So where do you live?" She said, stopping right at his apartment complex.

"Right here." she smiled.

"Me too!"

"Cool, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" she nodded and they both went upstairs, she went farther back and opened her door. Before he went in his room he heard someone welcome her home. He frowned at himself. _Sometimes I wish I was welcomed home..._Ed thought sadly. He went into the kitchen and pulled out some rice and made himself some Ramen Noodles. He transmuted a fork though, because he couldn't find any. He ate his supper in silence. After he was finished he hopped in the shower and washed his hair. He noticed the wound on his shoulder from earlier today. He frowned. When he got out he made sure to put a bandage on it. He glomped his bed and called Mustang.

"Hey Fullmetal, are you finally done?"

"Oh shut it general. Its your fault I joined that stupid club anyway."

"What club did you join?" _Since when did he care? _Ed thought to himself.

"Uh..."

"What's wrong? Is it that bad?" Ed laughed nervously.

"Yeah...well I'm going to bed now I'll report to you at the end of the month!"

"Wait Fullmetal, what-" _Click. No way in hell am I telling him I joined a host club. _He was about to fall asleep but was awoken from his daze when he heard a knock on the door. He took a robe and put it around him. It might've been weird if he was wearing a jacket to bed. He opened the door and saw Haruhi rubbing her eyes.

"Uh, hi?" Ed asked.

"Hey, um. My father said he would like to meet you. Unless your parents don't want to I can understand but-" Ed's heart raced. _Oh dear. _He shook his head.

"That's fine I'll meet him." Ed closed the door and brought his robe closer to him._ Oh gate, why? _

"Aren't you going to ask your parents first."

"Uh..." he replied dumbly. She giggled and shook her head.

"Never mind lets just go." she walked off and he followed her. They walked into her room and she told him to wait in the living room. He sat and waited and a guy with long hair walked in. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and stared at Ed. Which was very uncomfortable for him. He shifted in his spot.

"Um, hello. Are you Haruhi's father?" he nodded and sat down. Then out of nowhere the man glared at him. Ed was taken aback by his sudden movement. "Is there a problem, sir?" Ed asked politely.

"Do you have some type of bond with my daughter?" He continued glaring.

"Well I guess we're friends we've only met today and-"

"You're foreign" the guy stated. _There are some observant people here. _Ed thought sarcastically but just replied with a 'yes'. "I see so that's why you're calling her by her first name." Then something clicked in his brain that he read at the central library. The people here say their last names first.

"Oh my bad," Ed scratched the back of his head, nervously. Haruhi's father smiled.

"Well you seem very polite, it was nice knowing you. You can go back home now." Ed winced when he said 'home' but just got up and walked out the door. He waved good bye and went back to his room. He flopped on the bed and fell asleep.

~Back at the Ootori Residence~

"Tamaki, there's seriously something up with the kid, I'm not joking. I looked up all his records and all his files were classified."

"Well he is from another country." Tamaki concluded.

"Yeah, I guess but why is it so serious as to where they have to classify his information." He heard Tamaki sigh from the other side of the phone.

"Okay I get it, but he's a sweet kid, except when he's angry, just give him a chance." Tamaki reasoned. Kyoya sighed.

"Alright, but I'm keeping my eye on him" he stated, leaving no room for argument. He heard Tamaki sigh again.

"Alright." he agreed.

~Back at the Apartment~

Ed woke up and looked around for a clock. He remembered that his phone had one and he checked it. It was seven o'clock. _School starts at eight. _Ed confirmed. He grabbed his uniform and put it on. He got his gloves out of the bleach he set them in last night and put them on. He yawned. Then he braided his hair in the usual. He made himself some pancakes and sat down on his bed. He ate slowly, enjoying the taste. After he was done he put his plate in the sink _Eh, I'll wash it when I get home. _He grabbed some money for lunch and headed out the door. He looked at his phone and saw that it was seven forty-five. _I never heard Haruhi leave. _He thought. He walked up to her door and knocked. Finally, the door opened to a very tired father.

"Um, hi. I just noticed the time and I didn't hear Haruhi leave so I was wondering whether she left already or accidentally slept in or-" The man held up his hand.

"Thank you for stopping by. Haruhi usually wakes up early but I guess she slept in. I'll be right back." the man left. Then he came back a few minutes later with a flushed looking Haruhi.

"Oh my goodness, Edward thank you so much for coming over! I could've been late for school!" She hugged him and started walking away. He followed after her. They started talking about the host club and Ed found out that they did cosplay. _Oh gate, this wont be good. _Then they stopped walking and walked into homeroom. It turned out that he had, not all, but most of Haruhi's classes. The classes he didn't have with her, he had with the twins. _At least my schedule isn't screwed up. _He thought happily. They walked through homeroom and the teacher grabbed his arm.

"Uh." Edward stated dumbly.

"Class I would like you to meet our new student Edward Elric." Hm. Ed shrugged and sat down in his seat, which luckily, was right beside Haruhi. The twins were behind him. The teacher lectured them on things Ed didn't feel like listening to so he brought his mind elsewhere. It was the time Al got his body back.

"_This is great Al!" He yelled in joy and hugged his little brother. _

"_Brother, your automail, its still-" Ed held up a hand and cut him off._

"_It's okay Al, its not that bad really, I'm just glad you're here." He hugged him again. He noticed how skinny and underfed Al was. Guilt washed over him but Al hugged him back. _

"_Thank you brother" Ed smiled and held his brother's body with his. Its been so long since Ed had felt his warmness. _

"_No problem, little bro" Ed smiled and ruffled his hair. _

Ed snapped out of his daze when he felt eyes on him. He didn't want to turn around to see who was looking at him because the teacher might see that he wasn't paying attention. He looked in the corner of his eye and saw Kyoya. The man was staring right into his soul. _Eh, why cant homeroom be full of second-years only? _Ed looked at the clock. Five more minutes. Ed sat there, feeling uncomfortable the whole time. Then the bell rang and he collected his books that the teacher handed out to the students. Ed followed Haruhi to their next class, which was some sort of mathematics. He was seated next to Haruhi again. _Guess its a good thing her last name is close to mine. _Ed thought. He was paying attention but only to the board and not the teacher.

He studied the board intently. _This stuff is pretty easy...if you pay attention. _He gave an annoyed look towards the twins, who were goofing around doing their own thing. He looked back at the board and paid more attention to the teacher.

"Elric would you solve this problem please?" The teacher asked and everyone stared at him. Even the twins stared at him. _Really? _He sighed and got up. He took the piece of chalk and solved the entire problem, which was a seven step problem and sat back down. Everyone looked at him, amazed. _Are these kids stupid or what? _The teacher smiled at him. "Correct." he then started explaining what Ed had thought in his mind the entire time.

"Hey Elric nice going." The one named Hikaru elbowed Ed playfully. Ed rolled his eyes. _How did these guys make it past the exam? _Ed thought.

"Hey Edward." Ed looked at Haruhi with a question expression. "You do realize that question had nothing to do with the lesson right?" Ed nodded. _So what? _

"And?" he whispered.

"That was a college-level question." Ed had a blank expression then.

"Uh...well...I..." Ed looked away, embarrassed. He ignored the twins jabbing at his arms with pencils and took a long look at the guy who was teaching. Now that he thought about it, the guy looked a little bit like Kyoya. _Hm. _He thought. Then the bell rang, scaring him. He flinched and got up.

"So wheres your next class?" Hikaru asked. The reason why Ed could tell was the Hikaru had darker eyes and his hair was parted a little more different.

"With you guys." he said plainly. They stared at him. "What?"

"How is a clever guy like you in our grade." Kaoru asked.

"Age"

"Oh" The twins said at the same time.

From then on time flew by quicker than the mornings. School was over and the twins were dragging him to the host club.

"You know, you don't have to drag me right?" He was literally being dragged and wasn't putting in much effort. He didn't feel like doing anything today. Then he hit the floor. "Ouch...that doesn't mean you have to drop me either." The twins laughed. Hikaru helped Ed up. They walked casually into the room. The twins started entertaining themselves with Tamaki, giving him ideas for cosplay. Kyoya was writing in that notebook he always was and Haruhi was hanging out with Honey and Mori. Mainly watching Honey eat cake. Then Ed noticed a green glint out the window. He glanced over at it and pretended to be looking at the rose garden. He narrowed his eyes.

"What are you looking at?" Ed jumped and spun around to find Kyoya giving him a curious look.

"The rose bushes." Ed stated. He turned back around and started looking for the man again. He saw him go into a building from a side door. Kyoya came over and Ed was literally looking at the roses. He was going into that building tonight and was looking at the roses, planning. His phone vibrated and he ignored it.

"Don't you think you should answer that?"

"Nah."

"What if its important?"

"I honestly doubt it."

"Why's that?"

"Because the only person who would be calling me now would be-" he stopped abruptly and narrowed his eyes at Kyoya. Kyoya smirked.

"Who?" _This guy is too curious for his own good._ Ed thought. His phone vibrated again. "Answer it." Kyoya stated. Ed looked at him. "Don't worry I wont tell anyone." Ed rolled his eyes and looked at who was calling him. It was just a number.

"That's odd..." he looked at Kyoya, who nodded. He flipped open the phone.

"Uh...hello?" Ed asked in Amestrian.

"Brother? What were you thinking going to Japan after a murderer all by yourself?"

"Al? How in the hell did you get my number?" Alphonse was quiet.

"Mustang" he replied.

"I'm so gonna kill him. Besides Al, you're still not done healing your body and I don't want you to get hurt." Its been so eventful that Ed had forgotten all about the fight they had.

"So you're not mad at me?" then it clicked.

"Oh yeah...well I guess not..."

"That's good. I'm sorry for yelling at you brother." Ed smiled.

"That's okay."

"Hey Elric who're you talking to?" Hikaru called from over at the table.

"Uh." Ed said dumbly.

"Brother, who was that."

"You know what Al I've got to go anyways, I'll call you later okay?" he heard a crash in the background of Alphonse's voice.

"What was that."

"Uh. That was Winry and she-"

"EDWARD ELRIC!" Winry screeched through the phone. That got all of the hosts attention.

"Winry! I'm in a room you know you don't have to yell!" Ed yelled back.

"DID YOU BREAK YOUR AUTOMAIL AGAIN BECAUSE I SWEAR IF YOU-" Ed hung up. Everyone was quiet.

"Well that was interesting." Kyoya spoke everyone's minds. There was a very awkward silence. Tamaki had to break the ice.

"So who were you talking to?" Tamaki put his hand on his hip.

"I wasn't going to answer in the first place! Kyoya insisted-" That got Tamaki angry, no one ever blames his best friend and 'gets away with it' he grabbed Ed's right shoulder which caused Ed to yelp and pull away. He clutched his shoulder and backed against the window. His heartbeat sped up. _Damn it why does it hurt so bad? I didn't break it did I? _He saw Tamaki moving towards him. He gulped. Then Kyoya grabbed Tamaki's arm.

"He's telling the truth Tamaki, you didn't have to hurt him." Ed felt blood sliding down his jacket. _Ah, hell. _"Ed are you okay?" Ed shook his head. He felt the blood go down his arm and drip on the floor. Most of the hosts gasped. Kyoya tried reaching for him but Ed pulled away. _Mustang is gonna kill me if these guys find out. _"Ed, just show us whats wrong and we can help." Ed hesitated. What if these guys told others. He looked out the window and saw a green glow. He moved over to the wall. He looked at the others again and hesitated.

"Edo-chan, are you okay? Does it hurt?"

"Well yeah it hurts." Tamaki was looking at the floor, ashamed. _Teaches you to jump ahead. _"Guys, I honestly don't think you can help."

"We wont tell." That caused Ed to look up. How did he know it was a secret? "Don't worry, just show us your arm or you might have to get it amputated." Ed paled. He didn't want to go through rehabilitation again. He nodded his head and took his jacket off. The white button down shirt had blood on it. Everyone gasped.

"I hadn't even shown you the scary part yet." Ed smirked. He lightly pulled the shirt off his skin and his automail shone in the light. The gasps were larger. Ed had trouble pulling the back of the shirt off. "Ouch." he winced. He saw Kyoya tell Haruhi to go get something.

"Okay, Ed this is gonna hurt a little." Ed looked up and paled when he saw a needle.

"No way in hell are you poking me with that thing!" Ed backed away. Kyoya smirked.

"Oh stop it or you'll have to get your arm amputated...again." he muttered the last part. Ed sighed and came back. Kyoya poked and Ed hissed. Haruhi came back with some hot water and bandages. Kyoya treated the wound.

"What happened?" Hikaru asked horrified at his arm.

"Uh..." he hesitated. "I'm not exactly allowed to tell anyone."

"Oh come on it cant be that bad." Kaoru joked.

"Oh well I guess getting thrown in jail isn't 'that bad'" Ed glared at Kaoru. His jaw dropped.

"You know my secret." Haruhi spoke up.

"Well, if I tell you, you have to promise you wont tell anyone." they all nodded, including Tamaki.

"Wont tell..." Kaoru started

"A single soul." Hikaru finished.

"Lets just say I did a taboo"

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! Haha so how was it? You like it/hate it? Tell me about it! Literally. And did I mention this was literally the longest chapter I have ever written? It took up 10 pages in my document thingy. So I hope you're happy I uploaded 2 chapters! :D well I guess I'll see you next time! I want at least 2 reviews 9.9 I even take the bad ones! , **


	3. Meeting Ling's Sister?

**I'm updating again just in case I forget my idea I have planned...if I own Ouran HSHC slap me...okay...if I don't own FMA slap me ~SLAP~ ~rubs cheek~ ow...you didn't have to hit me that hard :L well onto the story!**

_**Previously on An Alchemist At Ouran High!**_

"_**Well, if I tell you, you have to promise you wont tell anyone." they all nodded, including Tamaki. **_

"_**Wont tell..." Kaoru started**_

"_**A single soul." Hikaru finished.**_

"_**Lets just say I did a taboo"**_

Ed started racking his brain for some excuses. He definitely couldn't tell them that he lived alone..._perfect..._Ed thought.

"You see when I was around ten, one of my friends had died in a car accident. My brother and I were very smart for our age so we decided to try and bring them back."

"How in the hell-" Kaoru started but Ed cut him off with a glare.

"Anyways we went to learn from a teacher on how to do it. We came back a few months later and attempted it. Well lets just say it rebounded." Ed held up his right arm and showed them his left leg. "So after all the pain I've gone through I decided to get automail and I joined the military because I was a 'prodigy' as they called it and I have gone through pain that many men don't go through. Not to mention that it pays well. So I work in the military and I came here for a break" it wasn't a complete lie. Kyoya searched Ed's eyes for lies, however, Ed was so good at lying it scared himself.

"That must've been hard for you. What about your brother?" Ed shook his head. Kyoya nodded. "So how did you even try, is there some kind of magical power or something?" Ed frowned. Should he tell them about Alchemy?

"Uh..." then Ed's phone vibrated. Ed took his phone out and saw 'General Bastard' on the front. It was a good thing he put it in Amestrian because Kyoya leaned over to see who called.

"Its in a different language."

"Really?" Ed asked, sarcasm dripping from his lips. Kyoya rolled his eyes and gestured him to continue. Ed flipped the phone open.

"Hello?" Mustang said in Japanese, which caused Ed to downright start laughing.

"Japanese isn't your thing" Ed smirked.

"Yeah well for some odd reason I found it in my gut to call you. Is there a reason for that?"

"Uh..." Ed trailed off.

"What did you do? You didn't explode a building or anything did you?"

"No!" Ed yelled.

"Well then whats with the stuttering?"

"I'm not stuttering!" Ed argued. Then he heard giggles from the other side of the door. "Uh-oh" Ed stood up and ran into that back room taking his coat and shirt with him.

"Just tell me what happened."

"Well you see...I kinda had my shoulder bumped a lot and then it was bleeding and then someone got angry at me for a stupid reason and he kinda grabbed my arm and it started bleeding again and...yeah...so I had to show them my arm so they could treat it but they said that they wouldn't tell anyone!" Ed added quickly.

"Did you tell them anything else?"

"I kinda lied and told them some things about my past and trying to bring someone back to life but I didn't say who and I only told them that I got automail and joined the military because I was a genius and I joined for the money. I didn't tell them about Alchemy. Kyoya asked about it but then you called and-"

"Kyoya?" Mustang interrupted questioningly.

"One of the club members."

"So whats this club about anyways." As if right on cue, Tamaki came through the door.

"Oh hey Ed, look about-" Ed held his hand up.

"Got to go General."

"But Fullmetal-" _Click._

"You're going to ruin your reputation if you keep hanging up on people like that." Tamaki smiled.

"Nah." Ed waved.

"So about what I did-"

"Its okay, I've been through worse."

"Worse?" Tamaki paled. The guys arm was bleeding for Christs sake and that's all he could say?

"Yeah well being in the military, I had to travel around a lot and things tended to get out of hand." _Crap. _Ed thought. _I forgot to mention that I saw the wolf chimera. _Ed stood up and shrugged the jacket on over the shirt. "So...how exactly does this host club thing work?" That created a big grin on Tamaki's face and he grabbed Ed's arm and led him out. He plopped Ed at a table where there were three girls sitting in chairs looking at him expectantly. "Uh."

"Just go with the flow~" Tamaki sang. Ed shrugged and waited for the girls to speak. They wouldn't.

"So um..." Ed blushed. _How the hell am I going to do this? _The girls started giggling, which made him blush even more. _I don't know how to flirt with girls! What was I thinking when I told him I would join? _

"So is that your natural hair and eye color?" A girl with short brown hair asked.

"Yes." Ed replied.

"What's your hobby?"

"Why did you join the host club?"

"Are you foreign?" Ed was bombarded with questions all at the same time.

"Well I guess my hobby is sparring, I wouldn't think there was anything else I do in my free time, although I have considered about doing something musical. The reason why I joined the host club is...well I guess Tamaki wanted me to...and yeah I am foreign." The girls squealed louder and louder each time he answered a question. _These girls are insane...I only answered casually and they're squealing their heads off. _

"Are you a good fighter?" Ed nodded his head.

"Are you as good as Honey-Senpai?" Ed just stared at them. He looked over at Honey who was eating cake and rolling around on the couch.

"He fights?" Ed asked and they all giggled at him.

"Ah yes, Honey-Senpai is an excellent fighter. So is Mori-Senpai." Ed could expect Mori, but Honey?

"Well how about that." Ed muttered in Amestrian under his breath. That caused the girls to giggle a lot more. "Whats wrong?" Ed asked in Japanese.

"You spoke a different language! That's so cool! How many languages do you speak." Ed stared at her blankly. How many languages did he speak? He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Uh, I'm not sure how many...I guess I lost count." the girl that asked him giggled.

"Hey Ed! Come here!" Ed heard Tamaki call his name from over where he was sitting. There was a girl blushing deeply. Ed walked over, wondering if there was a problem.

"Uh yeah?" Ed asked.

"I just happened to hear your conversation over there. You say you speak different languages."

"Um, yes." Tamaki clapped his hands and Ed flinched. At first Ed thought he was going to do Alchemy, but then he remembered that they don't use Alchemy here.

"Alright, well I want you to figure out what this girl speaks. Go on." Tamaki pushed Ed on the couch. There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Ed couldn't speak until he heard what language the girl spoke, and she didn't look like she wanted to talk. Ed studied her closely. She had black hair and blackish eyes. Was she Xingese? Ed cleared his throat, making the girl get frightened and jump. He gestured her to talk. She just blushed. _You've got to be kidding. _

"Hello..." she spoke her native tongue. It was definitely Xingese.

"So you're Xingese?" Ed asked in a different language. Tamaki gasped. She nodded her head slowly. He smiled. "So what brings you to Japan?" he asked.

"Actually I came here on a mission from my Emperor." Ed nodded his head understandingly.

"Who is the emperor now anyways?" he asked, trying to get the conversation going.

"His name is Ling Yao." that made Ed grin.

"Ah so that prince made Emperor after all?" the Xingese girl looked up at him.

"How do you know Ling?"

"Well I doubt he's actually spoke about me but while he was on his search for his country, I fought alongside him against the Homunculi." her face lit up.

"So you're Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist!" She cheered. Ed chuckled at her outburst.

"The one and only." Ed smirked. Tamaki tapped Ed on the shoulder.

"Well?"

"She's Xingese." Tamaki had a confused look. Ed just shook his head and looked back towards the girl.

"So you know the emperor well?" He asked.

"I'm Ling's sister." Ed's jaw dropped.

"He never said he had a sister!"

"Yeah, well I am the only girl in the family." she looked at her hands sadly. Ed understood why. Only boys of the family get treated royally and if there are girls, they have to do all the work. Ed sighed.

"I see. Well hey don't worry about the rules. I know a girl who likes to boss others around. You should just do what you do best and be who you are." Ed smiled at her and she blushed. Then she did something he didn't expect. She hugged him. That caused Ed to blush deeply.

"AWE!" Tamaki squealed. Ed gave him a glare and he just shrugged it off. Then something clicked in his head.

"Wait you said you were on a mission right?" she nodded. "What type of mission?"

"Well actually I came to find you." Ed was taken aback. _Find me? Why?_

"Um...if you don't mind me asking...why?"

"Ling says he needs your help. I'm actually supposed to be your body guard along the way."

"Ah hell..." Ed muttered in Amestrian. "Well actually I'm on a mission for the military right now."

"What are you doing in the Host Club then?"

"The murderer has killed the students' parents and I'm undercover. I just happened to bump into these guys along the way." He gestured towards Tamaki.

"Well that's not good. Ling says he needs your help now."

"Okay well, you're good at fighting and stuff right? Otherwise he wouldn't send you out here." she nodded. "Okay well I think I found the person's hide out. I'm going there tonight and maybe you can help me arrest him." She nodded her head.

"Deal." she said. Ed nodded and stood up.

"So? What'd she say."

"Well actually she knows one of my friends and that friend needs help and I have to leave but I guess I'll be back. I honestly hope I don't have to cross that stupid desert." Tamaki looked like someone just struck him with lightning.

"Well that's no good...when will you be back."

"Probably a week." Tamaki frowned and looked at the girl and then at him. He sighed.

"Oh fine." Ed grinned and elbowed Tamaki playfully.

"Thanks man." Tamaki rolled his eyes.

When it was finally time to leave, all the hosts left except the Xingese girl. Kyoya raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Don't worry she has no idea what you guys are saying." Tamaki answered for her. "Oh and it seems Ed is going on a trip so he wont be back until a week from now. The host nodded and said their goodbyes. _How in the hell am I gonna get Mustang to let me stay after I capture the culprit? _Ed wondered. Ed and the girl left the room and Kyoya looked at the others seriously.

"So who wants to follow him?" Tamaki gasped. "Tamaki, hes hiding something and I know it. I say Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai go with him. He looked serious when he was talking to her. It could involve violence." Mori and Honey nodded their heads and stealthily followed Ed and the girl. _I'm going to find out what that boy is hiding no matter what. _

**There's your chapter! Oh yeah and now I have to thank my reviewers Wolftimber and alchemists19 :) thanks for reviewing guys! So I guess I'll end this A/N now...for some reason it felt like it was 7pm o-o its only 1pm O-O I'm so confused! . **


	4. The Battle!

**-Sigh- well I want you guys to know that I am updating all of my stories today…why? Well you see I don't wanna be a slacker and not update so I'm going to create a schedule, however, I need to tell ALL my readers about this so I gotta put it in all of my stories…so I'll be updating my profile and I want you to know that I might add other things besides stories like…hm…maybe I'll add a day where I'll just be answering PM's and Reviews and that sort :D so I guess I'll move on: I don't own FMA or Ouran HSHC**

_**Previously on An Alchemist At Ouran High!**_

"_**So, who wants to follow him?" Tamaki gasped. "Tamaki, he's hiding something and I know it. I say Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai go with him. He looked serious when he was talking to her. It could involve violence." Mori and Honey nodded their heads and stealthily followed Ed and the girl. I'm going to find out what that boy is hiding no matter what.**_

To say that Tamaki was upset, was an understatement. Kyoya kept announcing that Ed had a secret. _He was just helping a friend! _Tamaki thought. _What sort of friend would put their friend through violence? _

"Tamaki, look. I know you're upset but what if Ed really is getting ready to fight? You wouldn't want him to get hurt would you? Just think of it as we're checking on him to make sure Ed wont get hurt." Kyoya knew Tamaki was upset. He didn't want his friend to be upset, but he _needed _to figure out what Ed was up to. Who knows? Maybe he is an enemy and is trying to take over Japan. Or he is trying to save Japan by getting himself hurt, and Kyoya wont just stand there and watch anyone get hurt.

"Okay, but you better let me help too!" Tamaki agreed.

"Sure." Kyoya looked over to the window Ed was staring out awhile ago. _He could've been just looking at the rose bushes. Or something else. _"Here" Kyoya pushed Tamaki over to the window. Tamaki stood there with a confused expression. "Ed was staring at something out that window. If you see him, let me know.

"Okay!" Tamaki smiled.

~With Ed and Ling's Sister~

Honey and Mori were following Ed and the girl outside. They were talking to each other in an unknown language rapidly. Honey and Mori had no idea what they were saying, but they knew that whatever it was, Ed was starting to get angry.

"Why cant they have signs here! How can these stupid Japanese people even know where they're going? This place is too damn big!" Ed was getting frustrated. They should've been out by now! _And that stupid chimera idiot could've gone back to his hiding point! _Ed thought angrily.

"Just calm down I'm pretty sure we'll find it sooner or later…we are on the first floor…right?" The confused girl asked. Ed nodded.

"So, I have to call you something right? What's your name?"

"Amare" She blushed. Ed smiled at her. Amare means "loving" in Latin. He knew this because most scientific things are pronounced in Latin. Like the Periodic Table.

"Okay, Amare. We're going to go to stop by the apartment I'm staying at real quick. I need to make a phone call to the General." She nodded her head. She gasped and Ed looked at her in a battle pose. She giggled and pointed down the hall. It was the exit out. Ed blushed, straightening up and they walked out.

"What do you think they're talking about, Takashi?" Honey asked. Mori shrugged and Honey nodded his head. They kept following the pair until they came upon Haruhi's house. Honey was surprised and Mori stared blankly. They saw Ed walk into a different room than Haruhi's. They waited outside.

~In the room~

"Okay…well make yourself at home. I need to call the General real quick and we'll be on our way." She nodded and sat down on his bed. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed the number.

"Hello Fullmetal. Can I please ask you to stop hanging up on me when I'm calling about something important?"

"Psh you call that club important?"

"Well that would depend on what you do in it." Ed rolled his eyes.

"Like I'm going to tell you. Anyways while I was…in the club…doing club activities." Mustang groaned at Ed's usage in words. "I came upon a Xingese girl. She said that the emperor needed my help, with who knows what, but anyways on another note. I found the Chimera. I saw him go into a motel through a side door and I believe that's where he's staying. The Xingese girl is supposed to be my bodyguard on the way to Xing, yes I know I have to finish my job don't interrupt me yet, and we're both going to go find him. I'll arrest him and I want you to take the boat I took to get here. Hide out until we're there otherwise you'll get a lot of strange looks. After I give you the Chimera, I'll head off to Xing to see what Ling wants."

"Lings the emperor?" Ed was annoyed at the interruption.

"Yes, I guess he is, that's what his sister said, anyways is that okay?" There was a silent pause on the other line.

"Okay fine, but after you're done doing what you need to do in Xing, what are you doing next?"

"Actually I was planning on coming back to Japan until you have another mission for me. You see, I kinda told the person who leads the club that I'll probably be back in a week. Is that alright?" _Please say yes, please say yes, Tamaki'll kill me if I'm not there in a week._

"Okay fine, you need the social environment anyways."

"Yeah, thanks General I'll see you in a few hours. And I might say you should bring some others and more oars because that boatman is very slow." He heard Mustang chuckle from the other line.

"Okay, okay, I'll see you in a few hours." Ed hung up and entered the room where Amare was at.

"Okay lets head on out." He said in Xingese. "Mustang, the General I was talking about said I could come with you after I finish up. We're going to have to drop the Chimera off though in a few hours after we catch him." She nodded. "Right. Lets go then." and with that they headed outside, not noticing Honey and Mori following them from behind. "I think that's the place" he pointed at an alleyway.

"Alright then lets go." They slyly went through the alleyway, looking for any signs of movement. Then a door opened. They flung themselves behind a garbage can.

"Who's there!" the guy shouted. _Crap, he found us already! _

"Lets do this" Ed whispered to Amare.

~Back at Ouran High~

Tamaki was adoring the rose bushes in the window. Kyoya told him to watch the window just in case he saw Ed, but Tamaki was pretty sure the boy was just looking at the beautiful rose bushes. That was until he saw a glint of silver caught his attention. He looked over and saw Ed and the girl they met previously heading over to an alleyway.

"Hey Kyoya! I see Ed!" he called over to Kyoya, who was on his computer, got up and walked over to the window. Surely enough, Ed and the girl were heading over towards an alley. He looked behind them and saw Honey and Mori following them.

"Hey…"

"What are you guys looking at?" The twins came out of nowhere and asked the now frightened Tamaki and Kyoya. They looked out the window and saw Ed.

"Oh hey its Ed!" Kaoru and Hikaru pointed at the small blonde.

"I knew he was up to something." Kyoya observed them hiding behind a trash can. Then he saw Ed pull out a blade from his arm using some kind of blue lightning.

"That was awesome!" Hikaru cheered.

"How did he do that though?" Kaoru observed. Tamaki saw that they were indeed fighting now.

"Ah! We have to help Ed!" Tamaki panicked.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Honey and Mori-Senpai have it all under control."

~In the alleyway~

"Who are you!" the Chimera man shouted in Japanese.

"Someone who has come to arrest you." Ed said in a smug tone.

"You're a state alchemist!" He observed.

"What're you trying to tell the whole damn world?" Ed seethed at him. Then the man transformed into a wolf on its hind legs and clawed at Ed's right arm. Luckily for Ed, the man didn't claw his shoulder. "Hey watch where you're swinging those oversized arms! You're going to mess up my automail!" Ed certainly didn't want to face an angry Winry.

"Oh boo-hoo, does the little kid want his arm to be shiny?" the wolf mocked.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MICROSCOPIC FLEA THAT'S SO SMALL OTHER MICROSCOPIC FLEAS NEED A MICROSCOPE TO SEE HIM!" Ed shouted in anger.

"I didn't even say that pipsqueak!" The man egged Ed on. Ed yelled in frustration. Honey and Mori just rounded the corner when they heard a _clap. _Ed clapped his hands and put them to the ground. The earth shifted and caged the man in a cocoon.

"Who's the pipsqueak now!" Ed yelled at him. Amare sweat-dropped. Then man tried squirming to get out, but he was stuck.

"Okay Ed, now just tie him up and lets go before anyone notices." Amare said cautiously looking around. Ed nodded and clapped his hands again. The earth shifted to bind the wolf's hands. The wolf-chimera grunted in annoyance. They all turned around to find a very confused Honey and Mori. Ed's eyes widened.

"What are you guys doing here!" He yelled surprisingly. He saw Honey fidget. "Kyoya sent you didn't he!" Mori nodded slowly. Ed sighed in frustration. "Well I've gotta go…" he gestured to the criminal. They nodded their heads and watched them leave.

"That was interesting." Honey said in relief that they weren't yelled at. Mori just nodded his head as they made their way back to the school. They glanced behind them and saw Ed making his way over to the boatman.

"That stupid General. I should've told him to come sooner. I didn't expect this guy to be so weak." he insulted the chimera. The chimera bared his teeth, which led Ed to wonder if this guy really used to be human. He focused his eyes more on Amare. She was dragging her feet behind, she looked reluctant to go. Ed frowned. "Hey Amare, what's with the long face." she snapped her head up and started to jog over to him. Then she noticed a quick movement from the chimera. He transformed back into a wolf and slammed down and bit Ed on his left shoulder, causing Ed to yelp in pain. "Ouch! Why you!" The chimera started running away and they chased after him.

"Teaches you to insult me, shrimp!" Ed just growled at him and launched at him with his automail. Luckily, Ed hadn't changed his hand back. He thanked gate that it was around dusk and nobody was outside.

"You're going to pay for that you mutt!" Ed yelled at the man. The wolf snickered and broke his chains on Ed's automail. Ed sat there dumbfounded. That was until the wolf kicked him in the gut and he flew into Amare.

"Hey watch it!" she yelled at him in Xingese. Ed got up and ran after him. Ed did a high kick with his left leg and that's when he noticed it. The man had the same tattoos as Scar. He grabbed the leg and used his destruction alchemy. Ed was lucky he used his left leg and he rebounded backwards. He would've crashed into Amare but she saw him coming just in time and dodged him. Ed land on his left arm. _Crack. _Amare winced and realized that Ed had just broken something and decided it must've been a bone. To say she was mad was an understatement. She was furious. Who would do something so cruel! She lunged at man and started swiping her blade.

"Don't let him get a hold of you!" she heard Ed yell painfully behind her. He heard his uneven steps running towards the two. He slashed at the wolf's arm causing his to bounce backwards. "You broke my arm you little dog!" Ed yelled, frustrated. The wolf man just gave him a wicked smile. He tried slashing at Ed but Ed blocked it with his right arm. Amare came up from behind but the wolf threw her in the other direction with his free arm. Then with his free arm he slashed Ed's left arm and dug his claws in it. But Ed stood strong. The wolf took his claws out and scratched at his right shoulder. Ed yelped and jumped backwards.

"Fullmetal? I told you to catch him not get injured by him!" Ed looked towards the boat and saw Mustang get off of it. However, while he was looking over at Mustang, he didn't see the wolf pounce on him. He yelped again as the mans foot clawed into his side. _Snap! _He saw the once furry wolf, covered in flames. The man jumped off him and Ed tried standing up, but fell down, due to his loss of blood. Then out of nowhere, Amare came and stabbed him through the gut with her sword. The man crumpled to the ground.

"Ha! Teaches you!" She yelled childishly at the man. She tied him up with a rope quickly and ran over to Ed. "Are you alright?" she worriedly asked. Ed saw Mustang drag the man to the boat and walk over to him.

"Fullmetal, are you okay?" Ed grunted in response. Then he saw someone in the corner of his eye run towards him. It was Mori. Ed groaned.

"Who are you!" Mustang said harshly in Amestrian. Mori looked at him oddly.

"Back off Mustang. He's a friend" Ed stumbled through his words. Mustang slowly let his guard down. Mori came over and tore his shirt off, in which Ed and Amare blushed deeply. He took a bandage roll out of his inside pocket and gingerly started bandaging Ed up.

"Who is this guy?" He asked Ed, looking cautiously over at Mori. Mori glanced at him quickly but continued bandaging.

"His name is Mori, he's one of the people from the club I'm attending. Apparently Kyoya sent him to spy on me." Mori's eye twitched. After Mori was done, Ed used alchemy to fix his shirt and put it back on. "Thanks Mori-Senpai" Ed thanked Mori in Japanese. He added Senpai to show that he was really thankful. Mori nodded and walked off.

"Doesn't say much does he?" Mustang muttered in Amestrian. Ed chuckled but thought twice next time because the wound stung.

"Ed, stay here. I'll go get your things for Xing and then we can head out. On the way there I'll heal you with Alchehestry." She told, more like commanded, him in Xingese. Mustang looked at her confusedly but she took off without a second word.

"Is she Ling's sister?" Ed nodded.

"Her name's Amare. She just said that she'll go pick up my stuff and heal me on the way to Xing with Alchehestry."

"Alright, well I guess we'll be leaving. Call me when-"

"We'll?" Ed questioned.

"I brought the other guys along to help paddle, like you said the boatman is pretty slow. Anyways call me when you get to Xing, safely." He emphasized the last word slowly. Ed rolled his eyes and sat up.

"Okay, I'll see you around." Mustang nodded and left. He saw Amare running towards him with a suitcase. He stood up and grabbed the suitcase. They walked over to a different boatman.

"Hello!" The boatman said brightly. "Where would you like to go?"

"Xing." The girl answered in Xingese. Ed was surprised when the boatman nodded.

"Okay, but it's gonna be a long ride!"

**Done! Well Idk if I'm going to get to write the other chapters for the other stories because we're supposed to be swimming in ~looks at time~ around an hour ago and-wait ~looks a time again~ what the cow? Oh well…I guess I'll just see what my moms doing…I still need to get dressed into my bathing suit. Hehe I'm wearing a shirt and it has a little green dinosaur that's licking its lip and rubbing his tummy. It says "I made you a cupcake…but my monster ate it" I LOVE IT! :D Thank you Rose Thourn and Truth's Apprentice (I swear I've seen your name somewhere before O.o) for reviewing ;)**


	5. Seeing Old Friends

**I don't know if any of you have read my other story Vampiric Love but I want to know where I should put A/N's at beginning, end, or both ****J**** I'm also going to start replying to my reviewers :3 which for chapter 4 I got, drum roll please! ~insert random drum roll here~ 7! Yay! :D**

**Wolftimber:**** Thanks, and surprisingly…I am too xD**

**Truth's Apprentice:**** Yay tysm! :D **

**Rose Thourn:**** Yeah, I love making my readers love little parts in the stories…its not always the big things that matter right? :D…omg I'm so lucky my friend Leah is not around…she would've taken that the wrong way if ya know what I mean xD**

**Fanfics-unknown:**** *Gets potion and resurrects you* That's awesome! I love people who stalk stories…trust me…I'm one of them! XD Stalkers unite! XD**

**Birdofdarkness:**** Okay okay okay! I am right now! XD**

**justanotherkiller:**** Hehe…your name XD thanks :3**

**cherryblossomszahime: ****Thanks and working on it ****J**

**And that's that :D…onto the story!**

_**Previously on An Alchemist At Ouran High!**_

"_**Xing." The girl answered in Xingese. Ed was surprised when the boatman nodded. **_

"_**Okay, but it's gonna be a long ride!"**_

Amare was leaning over Edward's broken arm. She tsked at him and he glared at her.

"It's not my fault!" Ed told her. She raised an eyebrow.

"That's not what I'm tsking about! Stop assuming things!" she snapped at him and Ed stared at her. She sighed. "I can't mend bones yet…your arm might end up coming out…odd. You're going to have to wait until we get there."

"Oh…well that's okay, I've had worse…thanks for healing my other wounds though" Ed gestured towards his gut. She just smiled in return and sighed. "It's been two years…" he yawned. Tired from the current fight, Edward's eyes started slowly drooping. He didn't want to fall asleep on Amare, but his tiredness was about to kill him.

"You can go to sleep if you want to." Amare giggled as Ed snapped awake.

"No, that's okay! I'm fine!" he replied. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"It'll be awhile before we're there. Sleep, you'll need it." he reluctantly nodded his head and laid down on his arm and closed his eyes, drifting off into unconsciousness.

"Out like a light" the boatman smirked.

"He's been in a rough fight. Got it worse than I did." She pulled her sleeve up. Her arm had three claw marks that were healing. The boatman made an 'esh' noise. She smirked. "He's got a lot of spunk for his size" Ed's face furrowed into a frown and they both laughed.

"You're tired too, right?" The boatman asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, I don't want to sleep and leave ya hanging here now do I?" she gave him a smile and he grinned back.

"That's nice of ya but I usually like the silence anyways."

"Oh okay. Well wake me up when we arrive." she told him. He nodded his head and drifted off to sleep on Ed. The boatman just smiled and shook his head. He paddled faster.

"_Amare! Now you know that there's no way you can be a emperor! You're a girl and not to mention that you have to marry a prince. Now stop talking nonsense." Her father scolded her. _

"_Yes, father." she replied monotonously. She was dismissed and she frowned. She passed a smiling Ling on her way out and stopped. "Congratulations, Ling" she whispered as she passed him. Ling stopped. _

"_Do I know you?" he asked and she just frowned. _

"_That's right. Father is ashamed to have a daughter in his family isn't he?" She asked him as his eyes widened. _

"_You're my sister?" Amare nodded her head glumly. She wanted to meet her brothers sooner but her father declined. But Ling just smiled. "What's your name sis?" he said casually and she looked up in surprise. Usually people spoke to her formally. She smiled._

"_Amare." _

"Hey Xingese girl time to get up!" she was shaken awake. She blearily opened her eyes and saw the boatman shaking her violently like the world was going to end. She got away from his grasp.

"What?!" The boatman looked sideways and back at her several times. She turned to see her brother, and emperor, Ling. "Ling!" she smiled and glomped him. He laughed.

"How've you been?" he smiled. He looked over her shoulder at the sleeping blonde alchemist, who was drooling all over the boat and chuckled. "Mission complete, eh?" she nodded furiously. She started shaking Edward…a lot.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU EVIL COW!" Ed yelled back at her in Xingese, causing Ling to double over and laugh his lungs dry. Ed awoke to familiar laughter. He opened his eyes slowly and saw a fairly confused Amare and another person who was on the floor laughing. He cocked his head to the side. He looked up to see a bodyguard in a mask. "Huh?"

"Oh lord, that's just rich!" Ed was clueless. He heard a small giggle from the masked bodyguard. Ed's eyes widened as he recognized that the hysterical Xingese was Ling.

"Ling!?" He questioned, surprised.

"Evil cow?" She questioned him. He suddenly blushed as he realized that he had said that aloud.

"Shut up!" he yelled at Ling and hit him over the head with his right arm, which caused him to laugh harder. The boatman was laughing as well and Ed glared at him. He looked at the bodyguard and recognized the mask. "Lan Fan?" he asked. She stopped giggling and looked up.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"Why are you still wearing that?"

"Hey Ed…" Ling was holding in some laughter, he looked like he was going to explode and he pointed at his mouth. "You got a little something….BWAHAHA" Ling started laughing again. Ed blushed and rubbed the drool off his mouth.

"Shut up you idiot prince!" Ed yelled at him. Ling suddenly got serious, surprising Ed.

"It's Emperor now, and you're right we need to get back to business." Ed gave him an 'are you fucking serious!' look. He stifled his laughter. "We seemed to have ran into some company and we think you might be able to help. You will help right? C'mon we're old buddies you will help me right?" Ling elbowed Ed's arm playfully, but immediately regretted it as it was his left arm.

"You son of a…." Ed grunted.

"Woops…sorry about that…"

"Yeah, I'll help. I guess." Ed gave him a cautious look. "Just don't do that again." Ling nodded his head vigorously. "So what was so urgent that you needed me to come over?" Ed was seriously confused on why Ling would need him so bad.

"Oh just you wait and see, you'll be shocked!" Ling smiled widely. Ling then looked at Ed's arm. "We'll need to get that fixed. I'll contact May, ASAP." Ed's eyebrows rose.

"May? As in May Chang? That little girl with the tiny panda?" Ling nodded his head. Ed pondered on something awhile before he spoke up. "wasn't she supposed to be Emperoress or something like that?"

"May?" Amare questioned her brother. Ling nodded his head.

"Yeah…she helped Ed at one point too. Although for the beginning she was on the wrong side and didn't know it, but then after Ed and I had gotten out of Gluttony's stomach-"

"Can we just get my arm fixed first and then blab on about the past later?" Ed whined. He had almost forgotten how hot it was in Xing and he was wearing black, which did not suit him nicely. Not to mention his automail was steaming him up.

"That would be a better idea…So Ed…you don't have any snacks on you do you?" Ed groaned loudly and Ling playfully punched him in his right arm…sadly for Ed it was in between his flesh and automail.

"Ouch!" Ed hit Ling on the shoulder. Ling looked at him confusingly.

"I don't understand…isn't your right arm made of metal?" Ed however wasn't really listening. Everything around him was getting blurry and he found it hard to see. Not to mention he had an extremely painful migraine. Ed started to swing from side to side, causing the boat to flip. "Ah! Ed! Amare help him! He's got automail, he'll drown!" Amare dove under the water quickly and grabbed Ed by the arms and brought him on the dock.

"He has a fever." Lan Fan had put her hand on his forehead. Ling frowned.

"Get a doctor, I'll contact May immediately." Lan Fan nodded and picked Ed up bridal style, making Ling stifle a giggle. "He would kill you if he found out how you were holding him."

"Emperor…Maybe could we take his automail off?" Ling nodded and gestured her to give the automail to Amare, who nodded as well. They took his automail off and Lan Fan noted that he was much more lighter than a normal seventeen year old. _That could be because of the lack of limbs._ Lan Fan's expression was, though hidden, of sadness. The kid had gone through so much.

"Wow these are pretty heavy…How can he stand to walk with this?!" Amare gasped. Ling shrugged and headed off to his residence while Amare followed Lan Fan to the doctor.

Amare and Lan Fan walked into the hospital with an unconscious Edward and the nurses automatically started barking orders. A man came over and picked Ed up out of Lan Fan's arms while another had taken his automail to the room with him. Amare and Lan Fan had just sat there, dumbstruck. That was until a nurse took them to the waiting room.

Ling and May had entered the hospital a couple hours later, surprised to find Amare and Lan Fan still in the 'waiting room'. Ling frowned at this.

"It was just a fever right? Shouldn't you two have gone in by now." Amare shook her head with a sad expression on her face. Ling started to get worried about his old comrade. He walked up to the nurse who immediately let him in, due to his rank in the country. He walked up to the bed where Ed lay. May followed behind.

"I'm going to check his flow." Ling nodded, even though he didn't know alchehestry, May had explained a bit to him. _Wait until Ed wakes up and finds that May is taller than him._ Ling joked himself. That was until he heard May gasp.

"What's wrong?!" he asked worriedly. Even though Ed could be a pain in the ass, not like he wasn't at times, Ling cared a lot for him.

"He's sick." Ling gave her a 'duh' look but she shook her head. "It's a disease…I've never seen anything like this before." Ling was now beyond worried. Amare and Lan Fan entered his room with an angry nurse ranting outside the door.

"What's wrong with him?" Lan Fan asked, curious. May shook her head.

"I've no clue…I'm going to call Alphonse and ask him about something…I'll see you guys later." Everyone sat there in silence. Amare and Lan Fan were studying Ed's automail while Ling had to go back to his residence to do some 'emperor things'.

About a few hours later Ed had opened his eyes and saw only white. At first he thought he was having a dream about truth, until he felt something blocking his breathing. He felt towards his face and felt a breathing mask on his lips. He reached up with his right arm, only to find that it was missing. His heart raced and the monitor started beeping wildly and Ling burst through the door, scaring the life out of Ed.

"Ed! You're awake!" Ed gave him a 'no shit' look and Ling just shrugged it off. He took the breathing mask off of him and Ed sucked in a large breath. "Maybe they should update these things, they're supposed to help you breathe not strangle you."

"My arm?" Ed's voice was hoarse.

"Ed? Oh! Yeah you were to heavy so we kinda had to take it off." Ed groaned loudly, "don't worry! They're right here!" Ling picked up the arm up and Ed just frowned.

"Its gonna hurt like hell when I put it back on though…" Suddenly the door crashed open and revealed a worried looking Tamaki. Ed's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Tamaki was taken aback by the teen's rude words.

"Well you see…I actually had some of the members follow you, but only to make sure you were safe!" He finished quickly getting a glare from the other blonde. Ed looked towards Ling.

"So what did you-" Then a worried looking Maria Ross busted through the door. Ed was surprised the door wasn't blown off its hinges. "Ross? I thought you went back to Central?" She shook her head and Ed just sighed. "SO like I was saying…Ling?" Ling looked from the new flustered company to his sickly-pale comrade.

"Actually. You remember the event at Xerxes?" Ed nodded his head. "Well other than you, it seemed we've found some survivors. Turns out that they were merchants and had just left to try to sell goods to Xing when it happened." Ed's eyes widened. So basically…these people were kinda like family to him?

"That's….neat." Ed was speechless. Then a girl about his age with a small panda bear on her shoulder busted through the door, like the others. This time though the door couldn't stand it and fell on top of Maria who was dog-piled on Tamaki. Ed took a closer look at the girl who was now trying to lift the door off of the flustered company. "MAY!?" May nearly dropped the door on the pair but Lan Fan barged through saving the catch. She looked up at Ed.

"Oh hey Ed…"

"You..bu-but…I.." Ed pouted. May smirked and walked over.

"Don't worry about it I don't have automail so its not my fault." Ed stuck his lip out into a bigger pout. May frowned. "That's not my concern here. Alphonse just told me that your mother died of a sickness correct?" Ed nodded his head slowly. "Well I know you're not going to like this but…it seems that, that bloody sickness is back for more."

**LE GASP! Sorry guys I didn't plan for this to be dragged on for so long…WE HAS INTERNET! I literally did a happy dance half an hour ago soooo….yeah. I also need some pairings…I already have Al and Winry but Ed has to have someone to love! XD I know some people are yaoi and shtuff so I guess I'm going to have to take a poll lol any pair can happen. Its up to you! ~points at readers~ and no EdWin because its already an AlWin storyish thing…anyways I need pairings!**


	6. The Merchants

**Yes, I do realize that I was supposed to update yesterday but don't kill me! I was **_**really **_**busy yesterday and by the time I was about to write this I was too tired, well and my laptop overheated from skyping…for a good reason! So I went to band camp until 12 and when I came back my hamster was out….again….so I looked for him for like hours. Then I asked my mom to help. She looked for an hour and gave up. So then I laid down on my bed and I suddenly hear this clicking-ish noise. I flopped on the floor and heard it coming from the corner of my box spring and I was like: No. Way. So I stuck my hand in the corner, which was pretty fluffy, and felt something jump. I grabbed him and jumped in the air with joy. So then I had to go online and look for a job 3: every time I clicked on something about an application it took me to a whole different site. So I quit xD So then I had to go to my band preview at 6 which ended at 7:15. We passed Krogers and I was like WAIT! Lets stop in there :D So then mom made me go ask ALONE. And they pointed me to a machine…I filled it out and that guy that I was stalking talked to me, therefore making me a happy monster :D I got home and I skyped with my friend yesterday because she got to see Uncle Kracker perform live. Then my computer overheated and shut off when I was playing Let It Out. So then I was tired and went to bed without a shower, WHICH IS REALLY RARE OF MEH. Oh and today I'm going to the festival around one and coming before dark so I cant promise when I will update this xD So I don't own FMA onto the story!**

**Justanotherkiller:**** Yes poor Edo-chan because no one likes Ed dying…stupid first series xD**

**Birdofdarkness:**** Okay I'll make sure to not put that in there.**

**Akumu Lee Crimson:**** That's a very colorful vocabulary you have there xD Yeah but that was my reaction to the first series so no hard feelings there :P**

**Truth's Apprentice:**** Yeah I have sadistic tendencies too xD and since you're the only one who said which SPECIFIC couple you wanted (glances at JAK, BOD, and ALC) it will be a MayEd story. D: don't do that! I'm pretty sure my you tube fans are wondering when we're gonna post another video…oh well I need a chippy computer phone thingy. I don't know what its called?!**

_**Previously on An Alchemist At Ouran High!**_

"_**Don't worry about it I don't have automail so its not my fault." Ed stuck his lip out into a bigger pout. May frowned. "That's not my concern here. Alphonse just told me that your mother died of a sickness correct?" Ed nodded his head slowly. "Well I know you're not going to like this but…it seems that, that bloody sickness is back for more." **_

Ed stood wide-eyed and jaw-dropped at her. The room was really silent for a good few minutes. Ed's face eventually returned back to its original form. Then it was shocked again.

"I'm going to die?!" Ed gasped. Everyone in the room gasped except for May.

"Not if I can help." Ed looked to May, who was now blushing. "I mean…you know…help you to not die, besides the…uh Emperor needs your help…right?" Ed nodded his head slowly just staring at May. He smiled at her, causing May's blush to deepen. "Well I'm going to go get materials…I'll see you in a few days!" She squeaked and ran out the door. Ed saw Ling smirking.

"What's up with you?" Ed asked the smirking Ling. He looked at Ed like he was dumb.

"You mean you didn't notice?" Ed was now officially confused.

"Notice what?" Ling face-palmed.

"Never mind…anyways back onto business. I guess I'll have to bring them here." Ling and Lan Fan rushed out of the room before Ed could reply. That left Maria, Tamaki and the rest of his crew, who had arrived after Ling left through the door. Ed frowned at them.

"Why are you guys always stalking me?"

"It's not stalking!" Tamaki reasoned. Ed gave him a look. "Okay…maybe just a little, but that's only because-"

"You want to find out every little embarrassing secret about me?" Tamaki pouted and grew mushrooms in the closet.

"Tamaki! I told you not to grow mushrooms in other peoples' houses!" Haruhi scolded, earning a curious look from Maria.

"Maria I thought you could go back home now that Grumman is Fuhrer." Maria nodded her head.

"I had to gather up supplies to travel across the desert again."

"You could always go by boat." Kyoya suggested. Maria looked at the Mini-Mustang-Looking character.

"Is he related to Mustang?" Ed grinned and shook his head.

"I don't think so. He looks like it doesn't he?" Kyoya had a confused expression on his face. "Anyways, I would go with Kyoya's suggestion, going by boat is a lot easier than to go by desert.

"It sure sounds better." She agreed. "Well I'm going to go continue packing my stuff…I hope you feel better Edward." and with that she left.

"Who was she Edo-chan?" Honey walked over to Ed's bedside.

"Just an old friend from the military." He told him.

"Oh…are you going to be okay?" Ed frowned.

"Not sure…" Honey sniffled and ran over to Mori. "I'm pretty sure May will come up with something."

"You mean that girl with the braids…" Hikaru piped up.

"And the panda?" Kaoru finished. Ed nodded. Haruhi walked over and sat down beside Ed, the host club did the same, save for Tamaki who was still growing mushrooms.

"So…is she your girlfriend?" Haruhi's curiosity got the better of her. Ed blushed a crimson color.

"NO! Besides, every time we met she would spit insults at me." Ed did a 'humph' and looked away.

"Didn't look like it." Kyoya commented.

"What do you mean?" Kyoya's eyebrows rose.

"You mean you really didn't notice?"

"What am I suppose to be noticing?!" Ed was getting frustrated. Kyoya smirked.

"Oh never mind." Ed groaned.

"Where's your arm?" Hikaru asked.

"Where's your leg?" Kaoru asked the same time as Hikaru did. Ed pointed to the automail limbs on the counter. They all went to study them.

"Oh Mori-senpai I forgot to thank you for those bandages you gave me after the fight. Mori nodded his head and walked away with Honey, who also wanted to see the limbs.

"So Ed." Kyoya spoke up. Ed looked at Kyoya, who didn't go over and inspect the automail like the others did. "Do you have a girlfriend?" Kyoya smirked. A faint blush crossed Ed's face.

"No." Ed stated. Kyoya observed, writing in his notebook again. Ed looked at the notebook curiously.

"I see…" Tamaki now made his way over to Ed's bedside.

"Aren't your parents worried?" Ed flinched.

"Ah, yes. Whatever happened to your parents. I heard a little while ago from May that your mother died from a sickness." Ed was hoping that Kyoya didn't hear that.

"Um…" Ed scratched the back of his head. The twins were now interested in the conversation.

"You don't have a mom?" They both asked. Ed shook his head. "Neither does Haruhi." Haruhi, hearing her name, was now interested into the conversation. Soon enough, they were all by Ed's side. Ed glared at Kyoya who started this conversation. Ed threw his arms up, surrendering.

"Alright. You guys got me there, I don't have any parents." All of their eyes widened.

"What happened to them?" Honey asked sadly.

"You guys are too curious for your own good, you know." Kyoya nodded. Ed sighed. "Well lets see when I was little my bastard father walked out on us." They all gasped. "Then my mom had gotten worse from her sickness from him not being there. So then she just died one day." Honey was tearing up from the story and he hugged Mori.

"Wait. Then what about your father?" Tamaki asked Ed curiously.

"You guys probably wont believe me but he was an immortal being, on certain grounds. Truth be told, in my country there's something called a Philosopher's Stone, which holds immense power. He was a human forced into one. So yeah…I guess his stone was used up…he died in front of my mother's grave." They all gawked at him. At this time, Ling decided to enter the room. Honey burst into tears.

"Oh Edo-chan! I'm so sorry we asked you that, how sad!" Ling raised an eyebrow.

"Nah don't worry about it."

"Um…what just happened here?" Ling asked curiously. Ed opened his mouth to explain. "Never mind, we need to get back to business." Ed closed his mouth. "Okay guys you can come in." around ten people, who looked similar to Ed walked in.

"Oh my god, its like someone multiplied him!" Tamaki gaped. Ed rolled his eyes.

"I want you to try and speak their language!" Ling insisted. Ed nodded. They all moved out of the way of his bed so the other Xerxians could see him. They all gasped.

"You survived?!" The elder of them spoke. Ed shook his head. The others were gazing at the race curiously.

"My father did." He answered him.

"Where is he?" another piped up.

"What's his name?"

"Is he still alive?"

"How would that be possible? That was too many years ago."

"Than how is he alive?" Ed sweat-dropped. He felt like he was back in the host club again.

"My fathers name was Van Hoenheim, and he is dead. The reason he survived was because your king wanted to make himself immortal by sacrificing his whole country. Instead the first Homunculus had made him and my father immortal." They were all silent. "Then my father, after many years later, had met my father and had my brother and I." The silence was deadly. Tamaki gulped. He was afraid Ed said something rude to the guests.

"Where's your arm and leg?" one of them asked curiously. Ed pointed to a table. They all surrounded the table, like the host club had done. Ed sweat-dropped.

"So Ed, do you think you could teach them Xingese." Lan Fan asked.

"I don't know…I couldn't teach-"

"Xingese?" One said from the back. It was a very old woman. "I know that language from my family. They passed it down throughout the family." she paused. "if you'd like, I could teach them.

"That'd be perfect!" Ling cheered. The woman told her race to follow her. Ling had let them live in his 'castle'. They all headed off.

"Well Ed. I think we should get back to the host club…I guess we'll see you when you get better. Ed nodded. He hugged Honey goodbye and they all left.

"We'll let you have your rest now." Ling broke the silence. Lan Fan nodded. They both left the room in a serious conversation. Ed shook his head and smiled. He set his bed to lay down. Then he let the tempting sleep take him in.

~Meanwhile at the Host Club~

"So where did Ed go?"

"And where did you guys go?"

"Is he leaving the host club?"

"Is he quitting school?"

"Will he be back?"

"If so when is he coming back."

Tamaki and the rest of the host club groaned. This was going to take a lot of explaining without spilling the secret. So the host club was left with a bunch of girls asking about Ed and where he went.

**Sorry that this chapter is so short…I have to get ready for the festival since I'm leaving in about half an hour. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time I'll make it more…nicer I guess I started getting lazy at the end 3: Last time calling for pairings ^-^ unless you agree with Truth's Apprentice. Well I guess I'll see you next time.**

**May: That was short!**

**Me: Not as short as Ed :3**

**Ed: WHO'RE YOU CALLING A TOOTHPICK SO SMALL-**

**May and Me: You. **

**Ed: ~pouts~**

**Roy: ~smirks~ looks like your height finally caught up to your reputation.**

**Me, Ed, and May: WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?**

**Roy: ~Shrugs~**

**Me: You know Colonel, you cant talk especially since your useless in the rain. **

**Roy: ~Tick mark~ SHUP! ~Snaps~**

**Me: RUN! **


	7. Author's Note

**I hate putting Author's Notes as chapters *sigh* Sorry guys…I have to hurry with this though. For some reason while I'm working Microsoft will suddenly 'stop working' and I'll have to 'close program'. I noticed my error with the whole father father thing and I apologize for that. I'll have to go edit it later…but I promise as soon as Microsoft starts working again (which shouldn't be long!) then I'll update ASAP. Oh and if I ACCIDENTALLY post a chapter on here that's for my other stories PLEASE TELL ME T.T I did that with InuYasha one and I was like crap when someone flamed me for it…so yeah but its all good now :D Oh and FYI 'Amare' means 'to love' in Latin, not just Love. A fellow reader had informed me of that. Thank you. Well I hope you guys are not too mad at me….Sorry again!**


	8. The Visitors

**Muhahaha! I jacked my mom's desktop so I could write this chapter :D If you guys didn't know I have a schedule for my stories on my profile. I know I posted that on one of them…oh well but anyways…if I do happen to accidentally make the OOC, I'm sowwy 3: Oh and is it spelled Mei or May? I don't know for sure…anyways I don't own FMA or Ouran HSHC! **

**Spottedpath:**** Thank you :D Haha but now I has gone smart! And I will be posting :D mahahaha! Lol**

**Oliveleaf323:**** Well I have a schedule on when to update and I was supposed to update…so people could've been mad that I didn't…but its all good!**

**Birdofdarkness:**** Okay thanks. Just making sure no one is mad at me…be mad at Microsoft! Lol my mom has the newer version anyways :P**

_**Previously on An Alchemist At Ouran High!**_

_**"So where did Ed go?" **_

_**"And where did you guys go?"**_

_**"Is he leaving the host club?"**_

_**"Is he quitting school?"**_

_**"Will he be back?"**_

_**"If so when is he coming back."**_

_**Tamaki and the rest of the host club groaned. This was going to take a lot of explaining without spilling the secret. So the host club was left with a bunch of girls asking about Ed and where he went.**_

Ed awoke from his deep slumber. He suddenly felt someone touching up on his broken arm. At first, he thought that he was just dreaming because he just woke up. That was until he felt it being lifted onto another table. So Ed-being Ed-freaked out, forgetting all about his appointment with May.

"Ah! What the hell?!" Ed sat up quickly and snatched his broken arm away from the person. Pain shot through his arm. "Ooooow." Ed complained. He looked to his left to see May with a hand on her hip.

"I thought you wanted your arm fixed, not broken worse than it already is." Ed blinked. Then he realized that it was May who was caring for his arm.

"Oh…my bad." Ed blushed at his embarrassment. He laid back down and put his arm back on the end table.

"Okay…well I was planning on fixing it while you were asleep so it wouldn't hurt so much but it looks like I have no choice now." She started pressing down on random parts of his arm. He watched her closely, taking in her features. She had definitely grown. Even if it had only been a few years, she looked more beautiful. Ed blushed and looked away, realizing that he just thought she was beautiful. After his blush faded away, he looked at her again. She didn't seem to notice. However, she did notice that he was looking at her now. "What?" she asked.

"Oh…nothing." She narrowed her brows.

"Why are you looking at me?" Ed blinked.

"Well sorry if it was bothering you." Ed said sarcastically and looked at the ceiling. Then she pressed on his upper forearm. "Ouch!" he yelled painfully as pain shot up to his shoulder.

"Ah…sorry about that." Suddenly the door had flown off its hinges. Ed sat up. Him and May had both stared at where the door had basically blown up. To him, no one was there. That was until someone had tackled him back down.

"Ah, what the hell?" goldish hair was fluffed in his face. "Alphonse? When did you get here?"

"Just now." He looked over Al's head and saw Winry with her hand on her hip. His heart rate immediately sped up when he saw her wrench twirling in her other hand. He looked over at May, remembering that she used to have a crush on Alphonse. _This wont end well. _Ed groaned mentally.

"Are you okay Ed?" He heard May ask. Truth be told, Ed was in shock but also in pain. Everyone heard the monitor's beeping quicker. It was actually the fear of Winry hitting him, but he guessed it could've also sped up from the pain he was in.

"Al….please….get….off." He muttered through Al's hair. Al quickly got off.

"Oh my gosh brother! I'm so sorry!" he looked at Ed worriedly. Ed nodded.

"Take your shirt off." May said, still observing the claw marks in Ed's arm. However, everyone took it the wrong way.

"May! Hi, how are you?" Al gasped. Winry and Ed looked dumbfounded towards her comment. May rolled her eyes.

"Not like that you nitwit. I need to see your shoulder." Ed looked at her hesitantly. He forgot that his right shoulder had also gotten injured by the battle…and the club members. He took it off reluctantly. Al looked at May and Ed oddly. Then he saw the still-healing-claw-marks and frowned. Ed shrugged. He was glad that the nurses had patched his right shoulder. May started feeling around on it.

"Um brother." Ed looked at him.

"What?"

"Your arm looks….crooked." he commented, he looked sickly at Ed's left arm.

"Broken." May commented to Al. Al looked at her again. Didn't she used to have a crush on him? Then he noticed that she was actually trying to focus on helping Ed and save meetings later. Winry, who had finally recovered, walked over to Ed and glared at him. She looked at where his right arm should be.

"Uh…" was all Ed could say. May had stopped working on his arm and looked over at the two.

"What happened. It's not broken is it?" Winry asked harshly.

"Well…actually I'm not sure."

"YOU BROKE IT AGAIN?!" Ed flinched.

May saw Al shuffle his feet nervously. Her eyes widened when she realized what was going on between them. Her throat had immediately tensed up. She headed over to where Winry was yelling at Ed. She was shocked when she saw Winry raise her wrench to hit Ed. May hurried over there quickly. Right before the wrench made contact, May made it in time to grab the wrench and stopped it. She heard Al gasp as she glared at Winry. Winry glared back. May snatched away her wrench and dropped it on the floor.

"Well. This is awkward." Ed muttered.

"Judging by the fact that Ed didn't dodge this, I would say that this happens often?" It was a rhetorical question, but Ed nodded anyways. "Now Winry." She looked at her deadly. "If you hadn't Ed is in a hospital bed for a reason. So what would you do if you had given Ed a concussion from hitting him. I'd say that you'd be very uncomfortable, yes?" Winry gawked.

"May, I really don't think it would-" She glared at Alphonse.

"Oh yes…that's right, I forgot to tell you. Ed does have his mother's sickness. We don't know the side affects of this sickness but as you can already tell he is pale. Now usually this is a sign of weakness, also meaning he bruises easily." Al blinked, trying to register all this at once. He looked at Ed again and did notice that he was pale.

"Um…" Ed was so dumbstruck by what just happened he couldn't say anything, but May continued.

"Well, Al. How would you feel if Winry had killed Ed by accident? Surely you wouldn't continue to love her the way you do, would you?" Al's eyes widened. How did she know about him and Winry? He looked at Ed, who shrugged. "He didn't say anything. Body language." There was a very awkward silence.

"Hey Ed! I have come by to visit to inform you that-" Tamaki had stopped talking abruptly once he saw visitors.

"Hey brother, do you know that strange foreign dude?" Al asked Ed. Ed nodded. Then he looked at Tamaki, who was rushing over.

"Who are these people! Are these your friends from Amesteris?" Ed laughed.

"It's Amestris, yes they are." He spoke in Japanese.

"You sound weird speaking like that." Al giggled. Ed shrugged. Tamaki ignored Al and kept talking.

"So who are they?" Tamaki asked. Ed sat up but May pushed him back down and started examining his arm again. Ed shrugged again.

"The blonde girl is Winry. She was the girl who was screaming through the phone that one time…she's my mechanic." He pointed at Winry. Then he pointed at Al. "And that is my little brother Alphonse. I just call him Al. But he doesn't know Japanese and neither does Winry. I don't know about May though…." he pointed at May.

"I do." May said in Japanese, earning her odd looks from Winry and Al. Ed looked at Tamaki.

"Anyways what are you doing here?" Ed asked curiously. Tamaki gave a big Cheshire grin, unlike him. "I don't even think I want to know." All of sudden there was crazy laughter and the sound of an engine. Ed looked around for the sound. Ed sat up while May was busy looking for the source. Then a hole opened in the floor and a girl was standing on…was that a card?

"Edward Elric! Your dear guests have sent you a get well soon card to help strengthen." Ed groaned and flopped back down on bed. Al and Winry looked from Ed to the foreign girl. Renge shook her head disappointingly. "Oh come on, they're just trying to be thoughtful!"

"Guests?" May questioned.

"You should just ignore everything she and the blonde idiot says." Ed whispered to her in Amestrian. She just looked at him more curiously. Tamaki gasped dramatically.

"He hasn't told any of you about the host club?!" Ed groaned again.

"Tamaki shut the hell up!"

"Awe come on…at least your girlfriend has a right to know." Ed and May both blushed crimson.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ed yelled at him. May was still blushing, earning a curious look from Al.

"Riiiight. Anyways May, Ed here has been in the host club for nearly a month, I believe."

"What's a host club?" Ling poked his head through the door. Ed groaned louder.

"Tamaki, you are so lucky I don't have my automail on." Tamaki just smiled.

"Save me the embarrassment and move this conversation to a different room will you?" Tamaki frowned but agreed. Ling and May, reluctantly, left the room. Renge was still there. She pushed the card off the machine and disappeared back under the ground. As soon as they were all out, Ed put his shirt back on. "Hey Al."

"Yeah?"

"Destroy that card, will you?"

"Why?"

"Please just do it."

"Um…okay…" Al walked up to the card. He couldn't read Japanese, but he could tell what names looked like, and they definitely were girl names. "Why are there girl names all over it?"

"JUST DESTROY THE DAMN CARD!" Ed yelled frustratingly. Al laughed and clapped his hands. He placed them on the ground and had two walls come and crush the card. Winry just stood there.

"Hey brother."

"What is it?"

"Can I see your automail wound?" Ed glared at him and looked at Winry. "No I'm not doing it for her! I just wanted to see…."

"Not while she's in the room." Winry was angry by his statement and pulled out her wrench of doom. She was about to hit him when something sharp flew past her face, giving her a small cut.

"What the?" her wrench stopped.

"What did I just tell you about hitting him!" May yelled angrily at her. Ed smiled. _I think I'm going to start liking May. _He said inwardly, jokingly. Then he blushed and shook his head. He was glad everyone was busy looking at Winry and May.

"I doubt-!" Winry started but May cut her off.

"You should leave." Al frowned.

"She was just-"

"And you should be more protective of your brother!" May argued. To say Al was surprised was an understatement, he was shocked. May just yelled at _him _about _Ed. _"Didn't your mother die from the disease?" Al's eyes widened and he looked back at Ed. "Winry, you may not like me but if I weren't here than there would be no chance of surviving." Al looked at May.

"You mean _you're _helping Ed?!"

"Yeah, what of it?" May asked.

"Don't you hate him?" May stared and she saw Ed looking away, ashamed. He thought about the past. _Al does have a point. Whenever we were saving Amestris she did hate me. Then again she did have a reason, I was always so mean to her. I wonder why she's helping me now then. _

"No I don't." Ed's eyes widened and he stared at May who was smiling. "True, I did used to love you Al, but it seems like my love was for nothing." She glared at Winry. "That's not the point though. Even though Ed and I have been at odd's since a few years ago, that was the past. I'm pretty sure we've both matured from that now." Ed nodded.

"Oh…" Al said. She sighed.

"Well I came back to ask you and Ed about when you want me to do the surgery." Ed paled.

"Surgery? As in cutting me open?!" May giggled.

"No silly, I don't really have anything else to call it. Although it will hurt….a lot." Ed sighed in relief.

"Good I already have enough scars as it is." May frowned at his comment. Ed shrugged. "Anyways I want it done ASAP."

"Alright, well I want to know when."

"How about after you fix my arm. I'm basically armless." May giggled again.

"Anytime you want me too. I don't think you two want to watch though…it looks very sickening." They both nodded and left the room. May sighed. "well, are you sure you're ready?" Ed nodded.

"Yes, positive."

"Alright." She took the table and took out her four blades. She carved an Alchehestry array in it. She placed her four blades on it. Ed took his shirt off again, getting an annoyed look from May, they both blushed anyways. May took Ed's arm and placed it on the table around the blades, to Edward's relief. "Well then, lets get this operations started."

**Done! :P hope you liked it :D I would like some reviews though :3 I did this until 2 in the morning so I think I deserve it!**

**Winry: No you don't.**

**Me: ~gasp~ why would you say that?!**

**Winry: I didn't get to punish Ed!**

**Me: Everyone loves Ed though….**

**Winry: Humph prove it!**

**Me: Why would people be reading this story then? **

**Winry: I don't know, you tell me. **

**Me:…whatever anyways! Lol I was going to say something else but I forgot what it was ****L****…-sigh- OH YEAH! :D if anyone here like Perfect World International, I would like to inform you that I have an account on there :P if you're interested it's a free download game. Go to **** .com**** :3 my server is in Archosaur and my person's name is KaidenStar ****J**** she's a Seeker :P I'll probably be on a lot so…yeah…xD well until next time, bye!**


	9. Getting Cured

**Feels like its been forever since I posted a new chapter on this…oh well lol. Omg my knee looks….deformed…anyways!, I don't have much to stay in this A/N so on with le story! I don't own FMA!….**

**Tamaki:…what else don't you own…**

**Me: Uh….Microsoft?**

**Tamaki:….and?**

**Me: A house…**

**Hikaru: you don't own Ouran HSHC…**

**Kaoru: either.**

**Me: I know!**

_**Previously on An Alchemist At Ouran High!**_

"_**Alright." She took out her four blades. She carved an Alchehestry array on it. She placed her four blades on it. Ed took his shirt off again, getting an annoyed look from May, they both blushed anyways. May took Ed's arm and placed it on the table around the blades, to Edward's relief. "Well than, lets get this operation started.**_

"Right." Ed nodded.

"Well I'm going to have to fix your arm first. It will hurt though." Ed nodded. May slammed her hands on the table quickly. Tamaki came in to check on Ed, forgetting that he was supposed to be going through surgery. A bright light glowed and Ed screamed at the pain that shot up his arm. Tamaki practically jumped out of his skin. After it was all over Ed's wounds were all healed.

"Tamaki?" Ed questioned the pale teen. He was as pale as a ghost. May walked up to him and waved her hand in front of him.

"Hellu?" Ed chuckled at her use of the u. Ed saw her poke him and he fell backwards. Ed frowned. "Um." May dragged him over to a bed and plopped him there. "I don't think he should've seen that." She giggled and then she frowned. "Are you okay Ed?" Ed nodded.

"Yeah that just hurt like hell."

"Okay well I'm going to start on your disease now." Ed nodded. "Now this might feel a little strange." Ed nodded again. "Ready?" Ed relaxed himself. He sighed.

"Yeah." May shrunk the table to where it was directly under Ed. She drew some other additions to it. She placed her hands on Ed's stomach.

"Here goes." She pressed down a little and the blue light flashed again. Ed felt like his insides had started running around. He felt his blood moving and doing a pattern. He vomited blood out of the corner of his mouth. After an hour had passed she finally stopped.

"Ugh." Ed groaned. May immediately rushed to get a rag when she saw Ed's blood. She wiped his arm that blood had strayed onto. She then wiped the edges of his mouth. He opened his eyes and blushed. She blushed back.

"Oh…um…sorry, I was just." Ed held up his hand.

"It's alright." He sat up and hung his feet off the side of his bed. He started thinking and remembered that he had to go back to Japan. He looked at May and smiled. "Thanks, May." May blushed.

"It was nothing really." They sat in silence for awhile. "Hey Ed…" Ed looked up.

"Yeah?" He asked. She frowned and looked at the ground sadly.

"I thought you and Winry…" Ed cocked his head to the side. "but Alphonse and her…" Ed's eyes widened when he realized hat she was getting at.

"Oh….yeah. Winry and Al are together." May frowned.

"Wait…then what about you?" Ed blushed and looked away.

"Nah its alright…" They sat there for a long time. Ed looked up into her deep blue eyes. _I wonder if she's busy doing anything. Maybe she can come back to Japan with me. _Ed shook his head and blushed.

"What's wrong?" May raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? Oh its nothing really…" May knew that Ed liked her. Why wouldn't he just say it already?! May sighed. He probably just doesn't know how to say it. "May look." May looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Back then…about all those times I was mean to you…." Ed started to apologize but he just didn't know how.

"Continue…" Ed sighed heavily. Ed stood up and looked down at her. True, he was pretty short but he was a little taller than her.

"I just want to say that I'm-Mhmmm!" Ed started to apologize but May stood on her toes, grabbed Ed's collar, and kissed him. Ed was startled for a moment there. True be told, he did like May but he thought that she didn't like him like that. He smiled in the kiss and put his arms around her and she put hers around his neck. _Click. _They both blushed and parted for air. May blushed.

"Sorry…I just thought you weren't going to stop talking." Ed chuckled. May hugged him with so much force he nearly fell down. He reluctantly hugged her back. He hoped Tamaki wasn't awake. He was wrong.

_Click. Click. Click. _Ed's eyebrows furrowed. He swore he heard the sound when he was kissed. They both parted and looked around.

"Did you hear that?" Ed asked her. The clicking stopped.

"Yeah…it stopped."

"Where's Tamaki?" They turned around and saw him holding his phone in one hand and a camera in the other, smiling evilly, unlike him. May and Ed both paled. They both ran after Tamaki and he wailed and turn tail and ran away. Tamaki, who was looking back to make sure he didn't get caught also not looking where he was going, crashed into a wandering Al and Winry, causing everyone to fall down like dominos.

"What the hell?" Winry asked as she felt about three people on top of her. Then another pair of wandering people, by the names of Ling, Lan Fan, and Amare were wandering around. They dangerously neared them.

"Watch out!" Al tried to yell out but only a squeak came out since everyone was on top of him. Ling tripped first, Lan Fan followed, and Amare was smart enough to stop walking. She looked down at the huge dog pile and giggled.

"Who caused this anyways?" she asked.

"I only wanted an adorable picture." Tamaki whined in Japanese, Ed was glad Al and Win couldn't hear him.

"That was private!" Ed screamed at him. Tamaki smirked.

"Then maybe you should've found like a closet or something. Ed glared at Tamaki, who was above him. Tamaki shrugged.

"Are you okay, Brother?" Al asked.

"Just peachy!" Ed yelled. May giggled.

"What are you guys doing in the middle of the floor anyways!" Ling yelled at them. Lan Fan nodded.

"Uh…"

"Well?"

"Tamaki!" Ed blamed.

"I just wanted a picture!" Tamaki announced innocently.

"A private picture!" Ed yelled at him.

"A picture of what?" Lan Fan's curiosity got the better of her.

"Of May and Ed-" Ed slapped a hand to Tamaki's mouth.

"NOTHING!" Ed shouted. Everyone got untangled and Ed took away Tamaki's camera and crushed it. Tamaki pouted and grew mushrooms in a corner. Ed picked up Tamaki's phone. It had the picture of them kissing. Ed thought for a moment. He smiled evilly. He sent the picture to his phone and then deleted it on Tamaki's phone. Tamaki snatched his phone away.

"Awe…you deleted the best one!" Tamaki exclaimed and Ed held his chest out proudly. Tamaki had the one of May and Ed hugging though. He frowned. "Oh well, good enough."

"Brother what's going on!?" Ed chuckled.

"I keep forgetting that you don't know Japanese." Ed's face got more serious. "Just don't worry about it." Al shrugged though he was curious as to what the device Ed's friend was holding, was.

"Brother…what's that?" Al pointed at Tamaki's cell phone.

"Here, I'll show you." Ed pulled out his own and pressed the 'view later' button on his new message from Tamaki. "It's called a cell phone." Ed explained. He pressed the call button on General Bastard and gave the phone to Alphonse.

"What do you want Fullmetal?"

"Wow it actually works like a regular telephone!" Al exclaimed into the phone.

"Alphonse?"

"Just doing a demonstration, sorry Mustang." He flipped the phone off and then reopened it. He pressed the camera button and took a picture of Tamaki, who was growing mushrooms in a corner. He showed it to Al.

"That's so awesome! I want one!"

"They only have them in Japan." Al's shoulders slumped.

"Darn it." Ed chuckled and showed Al all kinds of things like Ringtones, Recording Sounds, Texting, Games, etc. "They're pretty advanced." Ed nodded.

"That's because Amestris focuses on Alchemy and science while Japan focuses on Technology.

"I see…" Al replied. "What were you and that teen talking about?" Ed blushed.

"Nothing! It was nothing! Just stop worrying about it…" Al rose an eyebrow. Al looked over at Tamaki who was….growing mushrooms? Al waved it off and saw him looking at a phone. Meanwhile, Ed and May were having a chat. Al walked over to Tamaki and pointed at his phone. Tamaki smiled and practically hopped up. He shook Al's hand.

"Ta-ma-ki." Tamaki pointed at himself. Alphonse nodded and did the same.

"Al-phonse." Tamaki nodded. He shoved the phone into Al's face, grinning. Al looked at the picture and gasped. He looked over and saw Ed and May talking. Ed looked like he complimented May, by the way she was blushing. Al smirked and walked over to them.

"Um…hi?" May said as Al just kept grinning.

"Tamaki showed me a picture." Ed's eyes narrowed.

"Of what?" Al smirked.

"You guys were hugging." They both lit up red. "You never told me you were going out with each other!" Al exclaimed as they shook their heads.

"We weren't!" They both yelled childishly.

"Key word: weren't, meaning past tense." Al smirked and they both blushed. Then Al's smirk went away. "But aren't you living in Japan now, until you graduate from Ouran?" Ed nodded sadly and May practically cheered.

"Can I come too!?" Ed blinked. Then he grinned.

"Sure!" Al chuckled.

Ed started rambling on to May about the school. He knew she already knew about the host club so he didn't try to hide it when she asked about it. They just kept talking on as Tamaki was shoving the picture in everyone's face. May and Ed were getting asked many questions that day. Soon the night came and Ed headed back to the hospital bed and everyone went home to rest their eyes. Ed sighed as he remembered that he had to go back to Japan tomorrow. _Oh well, on the bright side I get to bring May with me! _And with that last thought, the young Xerxian fell asleep.

**Speaking of asleep I'm so tired! Lol my dad just walked in here explaining where to sleep (because I live with my mom and I'm visiting him for the weekend) and he said 'you look tired as shit…' and I nodded. My eyes keep closing omg I swear I almost fell asleep on the keyboard :P I hope I get some reviews on my stories tomorrow :3 Thanks for reading….night! If its night when you're reading this, which I doubt…**


	10. Translators

**Here I'm updating...you happy now? XD After this story I'll be updating VL, I'm going in order from which ones I updated recently ^-^ so you guys are lucky...most of you read all my stories :P Maybe not all you but just by reading your name I know who you are :D Anyways I don't own FMA or Ouran HSHC :P Oh one more thing! In my last chapter Ed wasn't supposed to have his automail on yet so lets just say he was using a spare xD spares don't really hurt when you put them on tho :P the nerve connecting automail part is coming up soon!**

**Akumu Lee Crimson:**** Yeah, no one really every asks for that pairing...is it spelled Mei or May? O_O I've been spelling it like May XD Don't deprive yourself of sleep! You need that stuff...then again, I'm not one to talk x3**

**Truth's Apprentice:**** Uh...morning? Lol it's evening now ~glances at clock~ and I actually meant to put something about Tamaki sounding like Hughes in there somewhere but I think I forgot XD**

**Birdofdarkness:**** Nuuu he crushed the camera ^-^**

**Oliveleaf323:**** Nooo it's not...yet :D muhahaha x3 Though, I do plan on ending it soon...if you want I could make a sequel but it wont appear until I get the RoyEd pairing (yeah, yeah, scream at me for liking yaoi) out of my system. **

_**Previously on An Alchemist At Ouran High!**_

_**Ed started rambling on to May about the school. He knew she already knew about the host club so he didn't try to hide it when she asked about it. They just kept talking on as Tamaki was shoving the picture in everyone's face. May and Ed were getting asked many questions that day. Soon the night came and Ed headed back to the hospital bed and everyone went home to rest their eyes. Ed sighed as he remembered that he had to go back to Japan tomorrow. Oh well, on the bright side I get to bring May with me! And with that last thought, the young Xerxian fell asleep. **_

"Rise and shine, Brother!" Ed heard in the distance of his mind.

"Five more minutes." He automatically said. Al laughed, remembering all the times Ed said that when they were on their journeys.

"C'mon Ed...don't you wanna go back to Ouran?" Ed held out a groan.

"Nooooooo."

"Where's the guy that's part of my favorite couple for the day?!" Tamaki pounced through the doorway. Ed groaned louder. Tamaki pouted. Al had an amused look on his face, even though he didn't know what Tamaki was saying.

"Mommy, Ed's not waking up! What are we gonna do?" Kyoya shrugged.

"We'll wake him up!" The twins poked their heads through the door. Ed held up his index finger.

"I'm awake, I'm just not up." Al giggled at the confused looks on their faces. Ed grunted as he realized he didn't speak Japanese. Ed sat up. "Sorry, not used to waking up talking in Japanese." May walked through the room.

"Hello." She greeted politely.

"Your girlfriend seems nice." Honey said as he entered the room on Mori's neck, holding Usa-chan in his arms. Ed and May blushed. "Takashi, do you think there could be two managers of the host club?" Mori nodded, not saying a word. "Yay!" Ed sweat-dropped.

"Hey, Alphooooonse!~" Winry cheered from down the hall. Al looked peeked his head out of the room down the hall.

"Yeah?"

"Look what I made!" She shoved the voice collarish thing in his face.

"Um...what is it?"

"Watch!" She put it around her neck and began to talk. The screen lit up and it showed in Japanese what she was saying.

"That's brilliant, Winry!" She nodded enthusiastically. She laid her heavy bag down and took out 7 more.

"Here's six for the club members, and one for you, Al." Al nodded and took it anxiously. She put the Amestrian ones on the club member's necks. Se took one more out. "And one for you, Ed." she paused for a second looking around. "Where's that brunette boy?" Ed laughed but immediately shut up, seeing the glare from Winry. "What?"

"Nothing." Ed glanced at the club members who gave him a thumbs up. Hikaru and Kaoru were poking at their collars.

"Hmm interesting...but its not very..."

"Stylish." Winry blinked. Did they just finish each others' sentences? Ed laughed at the look on Winry's confused face. Winry cleared her throat.

"So." the monitor said the words in Japanese. "What are all of your names?"

"Tamaki."

"Kyoya."

"Honey." Winry raised an eyebrow at that one.

"Hikaru."

"No, I'm Hikaru you're Kaoru!"

"No, last time I checked you were Hikaru and I was Kaoru."

"I just said that!"

"Right, sure you did bro." Kyoya and Ed rolled their eyes.

"Hikaru, Kaoru." Ed pointed at the twins' faces. They immediately looked at him, shocked.

"What?" He asked.

"The only person who's ever been to tell us apart was Haruhi." Ed rose an eyebrow.

"How else do you think I've been talking to you?"

"We just thought you were guessing." Hikaru shrugged.

"Okay...anyways...where is Haruhi?" Ed asked in Japanese.

"Someone say my name?" they all looked towards the girl, and sure enough Haruhi was poking her head through the doorway.

"Haruhi! Daddy loves you!" Tamaki glomped the girl effortlessly. Ed sweat-dropped...poor girl.

"Tamaki-senpai get off!" She yelled at the teen. Tamaki pouted but did as she said. "Now, who needed me?"

"Winry." Ed pointed at his blonde childhood friend. Winry heard her name and she looked up from her collar thingy.

"Ah! I was looking for you!" Winry immediately put the thing around Haruhi's neck.

"Oye...what's this for?" Haruhi pulled at the collar.

"Translator." Haruhi was amazed when she saw Winry's monitor translate.

"Amazing." Haruhi gasped. Winry smiled.

"Thanks, I made them myself!" She looked at Ed. "That way when we visit Ed and we need to speak Japanese we could just talk in our regular voices." Winry explained. They all nodded as Kyoya was just writing things down in his notebook. "What do you even write in there?" Winry asked. Kyoya looked up and everyone froze, save for Winry, who was just curious.

"Stuff." everyone bust out in laughter. Ed never knew that Kyoya would use such a simple word. He looked around. "Well, now that we have everyone here, I think we should go ahead and head off to Japan." Al sighed. He walked over to Ed, who was sitting on the bed, and hugged him tight.

"I'll miss you, Brother." Ed nodded.

"I'll miss you too." Ed said through his shoulder. _Click, click, click. _Ed peeked his eye open and sent a glare at Tamaki, who was taking pictures. He shut his phone, afraid that it would end up like his camera, and put it away. "Why are you taking so many pictures of me anyways?" Kyoya pulled something off his clipboard and showed it to them. It was titled 'The Golden Host.' Ed's jaw dropped and he pointed at the picture of him, without a shirt when he was trying on automail skin. It showed his complexion quite nicely and Ed was beginning to wonder how they got it that good. He froze. "You're not selling those are you?"

"Not yet."

"What do you mean yet?!" Kyoya shrugged.

"Depends on how many more pictures we get of you. How else do you think we get our funds? Don't worry Haruhi didn't know either."

"What the hell?! And those chicks buy those?!" May stared at the book for a long time. Kyoya gave her an amused look. He was actually surprised she didn't blow up from having half-naked photo's of her boyfriend and selling them.

"Oh c'mon Ed, everyone has their own book!" Hikaru said.

"Are they shirtless?!" Kaoru shrugged.

"Dunno. We haven't even seen ours yet." Ed sighed. A surprise walked through the room.

"So Fullmetal were you-is that a book with you shirtless on the front?" Ed face-palmed.

"Why are you here, Bastard!?" Roy looked at the high schoolers.

"Are these your friends?" Roy said, ignoring Ed's comment. Ed groaned.

"Sure you could say that." Roy was more interested in the thing around everyone's neck. It must be a translator of some sort. Roy smirked. Winry took her collar off and put it on Roy.

"So, Fullmetal. What was this club you've been talking about?"

"None, of your damn business-"

"You didn't tell him about the host club either?!" Tamaki yelled, surprised. Roy read his monitor.

"Host club?"

"Dear Gate, save me now." Roy grabbed the book away from Kyoya and started flipping through it. Below one picture it said 'Edward's first guests' Roy's eyes widened.

"No way." Roy looked at Ed. "No...no...that's just...not right." Ed rolled his eyes. Kyoya snatched the book back away from Roy.

"Not finished. No looking." Roy stared at Kyoya.

"Wow Kyoya, you look almost like him." Tamaki stated.

"FINALLY SOMEONE NOTICES!" Ed exclaimed.

"You're selling these?!" Kyoya smirked. "I still can't believe you're in a host club." Roy shook his head. "Why did you join?!"

"Blonde idiot." Ed pointed at Tamaki, who was too busy taking in Roy and Kyoya's appearances to not notice the monitor.

"Interesting, maybe you two are related?" They both shrugged. Kyoya cleared his throat.

"Like I was saying before Tamaki started taking pictures, we need to get moving if we want to make it to Japan before evening." Ed sighed as he looked at his spares he was using.

"Fine, Winry can you get my automail?" Winry grabbed Ed's automail and dropped them on the table, hearing a _clank_. The club stared at Ed intently as he painfully looked at the automail. He took his spare arm off and prepared to put his real automail in. He took a deep breath and shoved it in. "Mmmmmh!" Ed grunted.

"Does that hurt?" Honey asked. Ed nodded.

"Yeah, at least its not as bad as the rehabilitation." Ed said and did the same with his leg. He stood up and stretched his automail around. "Well, Japan we go!"

"I cant wait to see the school!" May cheered. Ed rolled his eyes. He looked curiously at her panda that he didn't notice until now. It looked like it had stars in its eyes. Ed sweat-dropped.

"Trust me, you could wait. It's too huge!" Ed complained. May shrugged.

"Eh, I'll find a way around it." Ed nodded.

"Yeah I just follow the people I have classes with."

"That makes it easier I guess." Ed nodded.

"The guests have been dying to see you again, Edward." Tamaki said enthusiastically. Ed sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's just get this thing over with."

**~Looks at time~ HOLYDUCKINGCOWCRAP! Man I started this at like 5...then again internet stopped working so I didn't think I would get to upload this. Then I worked on it again and we had to go to the store to get paper, notebook, wallet, and a bag...so yeah. Then we came back and I was like CRAP! I FORGOT MY POSTERBOARD! So I walked down to CVS to get one and they were closed. So I had to walk all the way down to Walgreens and it took me FOREVER to find it. I had to ask where they were at. There weren't any white ones left either so I just chose a neon yellow :P So yeah. That's why this wasn't updated earlier. I still hope you enjoy! :D**


	11. End

**Time for this story to come to an end...sadly HAHA anyways...I was thinking about making another crossover with Ouran HSHC...why, you ask? Well I think it would mostly be for the people who wanted yaoi in this story ~glances at et~ didn't get it. And I apologize, maybe there are also some others who were reading this story and were yaoi friends but were like maybe half-yaoi, half...not? XD and I have to admit I'm a 2/3 yaoi fan DON'T HATE! :3 What would my yaoi pairing be, you ask? Meh probably TwinsxEd ;) Idk why it would be them...*shrugs* I should go ahead and write now, haha you guys probably wanna hear the story already-OMGGUESSWHAT?! I'VE GOT GLITTER STUCK IN MY HAIR! Wednesday some of my friends had glitter: not gonna say their names =)  
Friend 1: ~Runs up to me while we were out on the field getting ready to march~ Hey, you want some glitter? **

**Me: YES!**

**Friend 1: Okay! What color?**

**Me: Red! (that's my fav!)**

**Friend 1: Okay! ~dumps handful of glitter in hair~**

**Then after school that day:**

**Friend 2: Can I throw glitter at you?**

**Me: Sure! **

**Friend 2: ~throws glitter in face~**

**Me: ~scrunches face~ you didn't have to throw it in my face...**

**Friend 2: ~shrugs~**

**So then yesterday the glitter was STILL in my hair after I tried scrubbing it out...it was all over my pillow 3: So then yesterday I had more glitter dumped on my head...so now I have a sparkly bed! Haha...so yeah...something interesting there. NOW onto the story ;3 OH WAIT!-naw I'm just kidding. I don't own FMA!**

**RoxyStar05:**** Yeah...I say weird things lol...this chapter is short D: It's only 5 pages on my word document T.T and one whole page is the A/N lol I talk A LOT too...oh well...most of my endings are usually short ;)**

**TheLastNoel:**** As in Xerxes...it sounds like Zurksees...in Fma...it was destroyed...in a single night...yeah...Ed's kinda a descendant...lol.**

**Birdofdarkness:**** Thanks ^-^**

**bleeb90:**** Thanks :D and OMG HOW MANY MORE PEOPLE ARE GONNA COMMENT ON THAT I SWEAR IT WAS AN ACCIDENT TT-TT I meant for the second 'father' in that sentence be replaced with 'mother' ^-^' sorry bout that xD **

**et12356:**** Sorry I couldn't put yaoi in this, some people HATE it (not me tho ;) but I'll make another crossover with OHSHC as I said above and it WILL have yaoi in it...promise! You just have to remind me...lol if you really want yaoi though, you should look at some of my other stories.**

_**Previously on An Alchemist At Ouran High!**_

_**"The guests have been dying to see you again, Edward." Tamaki said enthusiastically. Ed sighed.**_

_**"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's just get this thing over with."**_

"Who's she?" one of the club members asked Ed. He stuttered.

"Uh...she's..."

"She, my beloved Cherry, is Ed's new girlfriend!" Ed punch Tamaki in the arm. Tamaki pulled back. "Harsh..." Ed blushed. The guest stared at him and then at May. Then she let out a high pitched girly squeal. "AWE THAT'S SO CUUTE!~" Ed stared at her.

"Really?" May asked. She actually expected them to be jealous of her.

"I'm so glad for you guys!"

"How old is May?"

"When did you meet her?"

"Are you going to get married?"

"Where will you live?"

"How many children are you going to have?"

"Is she foreign too?"

"How many languages can she speak?" The girls were bombarding Ed with more questions than they ever have before. May gave Ed a questioning look.

"Uh..." Kyoya chuckled.

"You must have a lot of work on your hands." Edward stared at Kyoya, who was STILL writing in that notebook...what does he write in that thing anyways? Ed shook his head.

"Can we have one question at a time please?" Ed asked. Every single guest shot their hand up. Ed and May sweat-dropped. "That's a lot of questions...do some of these even have anything to do with us?" Some hands went down. Not enough to satisfy Ed though. "This is going to be a long year." Ed sighed. A random girl was waving her hand wildly, pissing Ed off. "What?"

"Can you two have a conversation together in a foreign language."

"Uh, yeah?"

"DO IT!" all the girls squealed. Haruhi sweat-dropped.

"Um...what am I exactly supposed to say?"

"SAY YOU LOVE HER!" a random voice was heard in the back. Ed glanced at May.

"These girls are very annoying." They all squealed, thinking that he said 'I love you' to her. May giggled and hugged him, creating a whole crowd of squeals. "You did that on purpose..." May giggled again.

"Yup."

"So May, are you seriously going to be living here in Japan?" he felt May nod through his chest. They didn't notice that all the girls had gone quiet.

"Definitely, wouldn't wanna miss all the fun."

"Psh, what fun?"

"This club."

"How can you call this fun?! All I'm doing is flirting with girls!"

"Well you're also learning manners."

"ARE YOU SAYING I HAVE NO MANNERS?!" the club burst into laughter. May laughed along with them. Ed crossed his arms into a pout position. The guests were giggling. She hugged him again, giggling.

"Sorry bout that."

"Yeah, yeah..." Ed muttered.

"I can't wait to start school here."

"Yeah, I can't wait either." They grinned at each other. May looked up into Ed's golden irises.

"KISS HER!" Ed and May both went beet red, causing all of the host club to laugh at them. They both leg go of each other.

"Awe man..." Hikaru frowned.

"That sucked..." Kaoru finished. They both smiled devilishly. They looked at each other and nodded. The twins sneaked their way behind May and Ed. Hearing many gasps, Ed and May turned to look at the guests. In the middle of looking Hikaru and Kaoru smashed their lips together. Ed and May blushed profusely. Their adrenaline faded and May put her hands around Edwards neck while he hugged her waist. The entire club cheered while the guests squealed. Never in his life, Tamaki thought, had he seen a better couple.

End

**Wasn't all that great of an ending...he...he...sorry. I don't know, at the end I guess I kinda slacked...sowwy! My next crossover will probably be a Harry Potter crossover (no joke)...any suggested pairings? XD haha! Well until next time, fellow readers. **

**~Elvira Rayne **


End file.
